Give Me Love
by dauntlessquidditch
Summary: Tris Prior is a highly ranked Dauntless warrior. Two years after she ranks first in her initiation, her brother, Caleb, and her future lover, Tobias Eaton show up, hoping to become Dauntless citizens. After the initiation is complete, a war breaks out, leaving them with nothing. It's up to the Divergent's to save everything from crumbling down to nothing. Fourtris!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hiiiii**

**I'm really bored right now so here is the prologue to my next fanfiction.**

**i don't have many other chapters written, so the actual story won't start for a while since I have track, but it's Easter break and I hopefully will get a bit of writing done over the next week until I have to go back to school. **

**I hope you enjoy this and I hope I'll have more up soon, but I don't want to start posting the chapters until I have enough written that I know I will be able to update every day. **

**Thats it. Thanks for reading. Bye. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent.**

**-_Prologue_-**

I smile as my blood sizzles over the Dauntless coals at the choosing ceremony.

"Goodbye." I whisper to myself, ready to start my new life as someone who I truly am, and not have to fake everything to make my faction happy.

I am not Abnegation.

I am selfish. I am brave.

I know I will miss my family, but I don't belong in Abnegation. I need to be free. I need to be daring. I need to be Dauntless.

I don't care if my Aptitude test says I am fit for Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite.

There is no way in hell that I would ever go to Erudite. That left just Abnegation and Dauntless and I need a new start.

I am also the first Abnegation to ever transfer to Dauntless. No one would ever expect one me to transfer anyway.

As I walk off to where the Dauntless are cheering for me, I notice the disappointed look upon my fathers face.

Next to my father, my mother has her usual warm smile, watching me join my new family happily. I'm glad at least she is accepting of me.

My brother who is two years younger than me, Caleb, is watching me with a shocked look on his face.

Turning away from my family, I join the Dauntless.

When the choosing ceremony finishes, the Dauntless and I head to the train.

We climb up onto the rails where the train always passes by at the same time each day. Only a few minutes pass before the train comes speeding by. I hear the roar of the train and I notice the Dauntless start running. I run along with them as the train comes nearer and nearer.

I grab onto the handle of one of the doors and pull myself onto the moving train. It is a lot harder than it looks, but somehow I managed. I let out a sigh in relief and lean back against the train wall, before sliding down into a sitting position.

I find myself sitting in the train car next to a girl from Candor.

"Hi." She says. "I'm Christina."

I smile, glad to be finding my first friend. "I'm Beatrice."

"Is it just me," Christina begins, "or are they trying to kill us?"

I laugh a little. "I think they might be."

She smiles as well. "Do you know where we're going?" Christina has to shout over the wind, which blows harder through the open doors by each passing second as the train picks up speed.

"Dauntless headquarters?" I guess. "I don't know where that is though."

"Does anyone?" She shakes her head. "It's like they just popped out of a hole in the ground or something."

We stay in silence for the rest of the train ride. I watch the Abnegation sector slowly fade away as the train speeds off to our new destination.

My thoughts keep tracing back to my old life. What is going on at home now? My mother looked happy. What about my father? Is he mad at me? Does he now hate me because I chose to leave? Did they know all along that I wasn't planning on staying? I don't see how they could've known, though, for I wasn't even fully sure myself.

And then there's Caleb. What is he going to think now that his only sister left? Is he going to follow in my footsteps at his choosing ceremony two years from now?

I sigh, my thoughts defeating me, and I begin to pay attention to what is going on around me on the train, once again. The Dauntless initiates that are choosing to return to their faction are standing up and looking out the train door opposite me.

Christina is watching them as well. I glance over a her and she shrugs and stands up. I follow her as she walks to see what the Dauntless are looking at in the distance.

The train is nearing a building with a large, flat roof. It must be at least ten stories high. The Dauntless at the front of the train are cheering and practically hanging out of the door. When the roof is near enough, they jump.

"They're jumping!" I exclaim.

"Do we have to?" She asks.

"Yes." A Dauntless born with a snake tattooed around his ear says. "If you don't, you're stuck with the Factionless."

"I'd rather be Factionless than dead." An Amity boy says, stepping away from the train door.

Knowing I won't be able to stop him from staying on the train, I take Christina's hand in my own. "Together?" I ask. She nods and we jump out of the train just a few seconds after the Dauntless born does.

The pebbles we land on sting my body where the contact was hit hardest. My grey Abnegation dress is now ripped and covered in holes from the rough landing. Looking up, I notice that we weren't the only ones with a hard land. Other initiates, even Dauntless borns, are limping as they stand and go over to where one of the leaders of the faction stand.

Christina and I go over to the rest of the group and the leader begins to talk.

"Welcome, initiates." He greets us. "My name is Max. Right below us, the Dauntless compound lives." We all look over the edge of the building, to a large hole a few stories below us that leads into another building. "You have to jump to enter."

All of us become so silent, you could hear a soft sound of excited voices from below.

"Is there a water or something down there?" An Erudite boy asks.

"I guess you'll just have to find out." Max stares at the Erudite intimidatingly. "Well? Who's first?"

I notice everyone looking away or down at their feet, kicking around the pebbles, nervously.

"I will." A voice says. It takes me a second before I recognize the voice as my own.

I step forward, trying not to show my fear. I take off my grey jacket and drop it on the roof. Climbing up onto the edge, I look down to the hole, several stories below me. I take a deep breath, and I jump.

I'm only falling for a few seconds before my back hits something hard. A net. I sigh in relief, letting go the fear I had of instant death I felt I might have as I let myself fall. I look up at the hole where the sunlight is coming strong, seeing the tiny figures of the other initiates.

Th net is pulled and I begin to roll off. I grab the hand that is helping me down. A young man is there.

He smiles at me. "What's your name?"

I hesitate. I don't want to be known as 'Beatrice' anymore. This is a new faction. A new life. "Tris." I decide on.

"First jumper! Tris!" The man yells. The large crowd of Dauntless cheer loudly.

"My name is Amar." He says. "Welcome to Dauntless."

Little did I know that those words would be the start of the greatest thing that's happened to me.

I will gain several new friends that are better than anyone could ever ask for, a great job of being a faction ambassador and torturing the new initiates, the freedom I've always wanted, and what ended up changing my life most of all- someone to love.

**A/N- I hope this didn't suck. **

**I think that the other chapters will be longer than this but I'm not completely sure yet. **

**Okay that's all. Bye. **

**-dauntlessquiddich**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- HI GUYS**

**So, I've finally gotten rid of the writers block that I've had forever and I've had so many ideas for new stories and what I can do with this one and I'm really excited about the future of this account. **

**Track ends in a week and a half and I have a few chapters written, so I am going to begin uploading again. **

**Instead of posting every day like I did with Beatrice Eaton and Afire Love, I am going to post every other day (Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday) and in a few weeks I'm going to start posting my new Harry Potter story that I hinted about on my Instagram a few days ago. I won't be uploading on Mondays or Fridays. I hope that schedule is okay with you guys. **

**Now that I have that said, enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything **

Christina's hand grips my arm tightly as the initiate's rankings appear on the board. I can feel myself slightly shaking.

1- Tris

2- Uriah

3- Lynn

4- Marlene

5- Peter

6- Will

7- Christina

8- Harry

9- Louis

10- Perrie

My heart stops when I see that my name is next to the first ranking slot.

"We made it!" Christina squeals in excitement as she pulls me into a tight hug. "You're in first! Congratulations Tris!"

Still in too much shock to reply, I squeeze her back tightly before we release each other and Christina turns to Will and presses her lips against his.

I notice Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn heading over to me. I run over to them and they all greet me in a hug. "We made it!" I exclaim.

All of Dauntless are cheering for their new members. I've never seen a celebration like this before. Whenever I had attended the Abnegation initiation, it was always very quiet, with everyone serving the person sitting to their left. I'm no longer Abnegation, though. This is my new life and I just have to get used to it.

I forget my thoughts, turning my full attention to the celebration going on around me. These people are my new family. And I couldn't be happier.

Slightly less than an hour later, Christina and I are standing in the chasm, looking over the rail into the rushing water below.

"I wish Al could've been here with us." I mutter, more to myself than to Christina, but she hears and nods her head slightly.

"I agree. That is if he even made initiation. I kinda wish he would've. Even after attacking you with Peter and Drew, he still didn't deserve to die."

"Yeah." I sigh. "I feel so guilty that we are here, surviving initiation, and he died. It's all my fault."

"It's not. It's not your fault you're just better at everything than he was."

I roll my eyes. "Just think about it, though. We actually made it. We are actually now full Dauntless. How did this even happen? A few months ago, being an actual Dauntless wouldn't have even showed up I'm my wildest dreams and now it's real. How crazy can things get?"

"I dunno. I guess I always wanted to be Dauntless. And as Dauntless, do you know what we should do?"

I look up from the water and over to Christina. We make eye contact and a smirk grows across both of our faces. "Tattoos?" We say in sync.

Laughing, we both head down to the tattoo parlor for our new tattoos. I already have three birds on my collar bone, the Dauntless symbol on one shoulder, and the Abnegation symbol on the other.

"What tattoo should I get?" Christina asks, as we approach the parlor.

I shrug. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to look around when we get there. I'm thinking of also getting a piercing or two. What do you think?"

Christina claps her hands together excitedly. "Yes!" She exclaims. "I've been waiting for you to get a piercing since initiation started! So, I'm thinking about maybe a lip piercing?" She suggests.

"Sure, why not?" I say, after considering it deeply for a moment. "You're the expert here. Sure as hell isn't me."

"You are so right, Tris. Let's go."

The parlor is extremely dark with very dim lighting when we enter and the music is deafeningly loud.

"I'm going to go lock at some tattoos. Go find Tori to get your piercing." Christina tells me before disappearing before I can reply.

Seeing as I now have no other option, I walk around the parlor until I find Tori, who is currently adjusting the display templates.

"Hey, Tori." I say to get her attention.

Tori turns around and smiles at me. "Hi, Tris. How are you today? Congratulations on your ranking for initiation."

"Thanks and I'm doing well. I was thinking about getting a lip piercing today."

Tori smiles. "Great. Go over and sit down. I'll be there in a minute."

I go over and sit in the chair Tori told me to as I wait for her to get all of the supplies needed. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Christina looking around at the tattoo templates.

* * *

Moments later, Tori shows up again. She is carrying disinfectants, a piercing, and a few other things.

A few minutes and a slight pinch of pain later, my lip is pierced. It's a weird feeling, but I like how it looks from when Tori showed me my reflection.

"Is that all?" Tori asks.

I shake my head. "Actually, I had this idea for a tattoo in mind."

I describe the tattoo I planned to Tori and she gets to work.

I never show Christina the tattoo, but I do get to see the pattern she got across the back of her left shoulder. After the tattoos, we head back to the dormitory, and I shortly later leave to meet up with Uriah. He has a plan that he hasn't told me yet, but he said that I won't regret it. I hope I won't, and he better also, because I will kill his sorry ass if I regret this. We meet up at the Dauntless-born's dorm and set off for his plan.

"Uriah, just shut up, please." I groan in annoyance.

He glares at me before he picks up his walking pace, making me have to jog slightly to keep up with him. "Tris, just walk faster, please." He mocks me in a high pitched, girly voice.

I slap his arm and we finally reach the door of the compound's control room.

Uriah has decided that for our first night as official Dauntless Members, we should do something Daunting to start off our Dauntless lives. He thinks that we should find out Peter's greatest fears to get some sweet revenge on him for trying to kill me in initiation. I, of course, agreed. What's the point in being Dauntless if you don't take any risks?

I take the key that Uriah stole out of my pocket and slide it into the lock before pushing the door slightly open, peeking into the dark room. It's odd how the control room isn't monitored at all times. For all they know, someone could be sneaking in right now to hack fear landscapes. Kind of like what is happening right now.

I flick the lights on and Uriah follows me over to one of the computers. Uriah sits down and begins typing some things into it. His mom taught him how to hack computers when he was younger and I honestly hope he still remembers and doesn't screw up this whole thing.

Uriah gets into the desktop and clicks on the computer's files.

"Tris, what's this?" He asks, pointing at something on the screen. I read what it says.

'Mind Manipulation Serum'

"Open it!" I urge, watching closely as Uriah opens the file.

_To: Max of Dauntless Headquarters_

_From: Jeanine Matthews_

_Here at Erudite, we are developing a new serum that will help us here in Erudite, and your civilians at Dauntless as well. The serum is no where near complete, as it is a very complex process to create, so it will not be available for quite some time, so we do not have the knowledge of everything the serum will do, but we have an idea of what will happen when it is injected into the bloodstream. It will appear to the person that they are in some sort of simulation, similar to the fear simulations that are used in the Dauntless initiation. They will not know that they are being controlled. They will be awake, but following any orders put into the controls. With the Dauntless as a trained warriors, and the Erudite's mind control so we can get them to do what we want them to, we, together, can create an unbreakable army. In a few years time when the serum is completed, this plan can be brought to action. They will kill the all of the Divergents. Every last one of them. Divergents are destroying our faction system, our only way of keeping the peace. That can be stopped as long as we get your approval. When you have your answer, report to my office in Erudite for a meeting immediately. Thank you for your consideration._

My jaw drops as I read the message from the Erudite. "Uriah, what should we do?" I ask, in shock.

"I don't know, uhh," Uriah taps his foot while thinking for a moment. "Maybe we can take a trip to Erudite tomorrow and meet up with Taylor? She might know something about this."

Taylor is Uriah's friend from his time growing up in Dauntless. In our choosing ceremony, she left the life of Dauntless to become an Erudite.

"Okay." I agree, nodding, "Tomorrow. Let's get out of here."

Uriah and I hurry out of the control room door and lock it as silently as we can behind us.

"Goodnight, Tris."

I hurry back to the transfer initiates' dormitories. Tomorrow we all get to move into our own apartments in the Dauntless compound based on our positions. I am not going to miss sleeping in this dorm with the rest of the initiates at all.

Everyone else is already sleeping, it appears. I slip into my uncomfortable bunk and join them in their peaceful slumber.

**A/N- I hope that didn't suck. **

**Love you guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- hey. How are you guys today?**

**I have no track practice tomorrow (thank god), so hopefully, I'll be able to write a bit after school. It's also a good thing because I have a really bad shin splint in my leg and it is painful as hell. Yay me. **

**I really hope this chapter isn't horrible. It took literally like three weeks to actually be able to finish writing it.**

**Sorry in advance. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

Christina is the one who has the struggle of waking me up the next morning.

"Tris, get up! We get our new apartments today!" She squeals excitedly as I groan and roll over, burying my face in my pillow and pulling the blanket tighter around my body. I hear Christina groan. "Come on**,** Tris. Move your ass now."

I slowly turn my head and look at her, my eyes squinting from the light of the dormitory. It must be later than I thought it was. "'M up." I mutter, hoping she will leave me alone now.

"Great! Go get dressed." Before I can do anything, I am hit with some clothes that Christina threw at me.

Groaning, I climb out of bed, strongly regretting staying up so late hacking into the control room with Uriah last night. I get dressed as fast as my body will allow, and I run down to the dining hall to meet Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn at our usual table for breakfast.

"Good morning, Tris." Uriah says. "How did you sleep?" He smirks at me, knowing how late I got back to the dormitory.

I glare at him and he laughs, handing me the plate that is about half full of bacon. I grab a few pieces and put them on my plate next to my eggs and toast.

"We still on for later?" Uriah asks, referring to our trip to Erudite to see Taylor and discuss the mind control serum.

I nod. "Yeah, of course."

Christina raises her eyebrow at us. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." Uri and I say in sync.

She rolls her eyes. "Like I'm going to believe that. I used to be a Candor, don't forget."

"Used to be. Key words." I point out. "You're Dauntless now."

She sighs. "You know what I mean. I know it actually is something."

"We don't know if it is. If it's something important, I'll tell you." I say.

"Are you two together?"

"What?" Uriah and I exclaim together. "No no no no no, no offense Uriah but no."

"Don't worry, Tris. Feelings are mutual."

"Okay, what is it, then? Please tell me guys."

"Can't say."

A look of defeat crosses Christina's face. I can read in her facial expressions how much this is bothering her. "Fine. Whatever. I'll get it out of you some other time."

"Go ahead."

Uriah checks the watch on his wrist. "We have about ten minutes before we should leave for the train." He announces.

"Alright." I groan tiredly, while shoveling a bite of eggs into my mouth.

Christina turns to Will, who is sitting on her other side and begins talking to him. Marlene and Lynn are in a very deep conversation and are completely oblivious to anything going on around them. Uriah and I are just quickly eating before catching the train.

Just as I'm finishing my toast, Uriah begins standing. "Let's get going, Tris. If we miss this train, the next one isn't coming around for another few hours."

I nod and stand up. "Bye guys." I wave quickly and follow Uriah out of the cafeteria. It is strangely quiet in the halls of the compound today. Everyone is probably either working or in the dining hall getting breakfast.

Uriah and I reach the door that leads out of the compound. When I open the door, the bright sunlight blinds me, due to all of the dim lights that are everywhere in the compound. I haven't been outdoors in forever. A gentle breeze is blowing, causing a few leaves on trees to be blown around. The grass is soft to walk on, in comparison to the concrete floor of the compound.

I think that is the one thing I miss about my old life in Abnegation. We all spent all of our time outdoors, helping the Factionless. There was nothing you could do inside, thought. It would be selfish to have any form of entertainment in your household.

We walk over to the train tracks and only have about a minute to wait before the train comes speeding through. Uriah and I start sprinting to catch the train while it slows down slightly.

Uriah reaches the door before me, hitting the button that opens the doors and grabbing onto the handle. He pulls himself up into the train and offers me his arm, pulling me up.

"Thanks." I say to him.

"No problem." He replies. "You ready?"

"Kinda." I sigh. "If this serum is actually a thing and a threat to us, we are not in any power to change it."

Uriah takes a moment to think before talking again. "You're right. We have no control over anything like that. But if it's nothing, why would we panic ourselves over it?"

I stay silent, looking out the train door. We are now passing the Abnegation sector. My old home. I keep telling myself that I don't miss it and that my life as a Dauntless is so much better. But I do miss it. Sure, I do love my new life, but just in the few weeks since I've chosen Dauntless, there have been many days where I've missed the calm, careful life of an Abnegation, rather than the reckless, crazy way united with the Dauntless lifestyle.

I turn my head away from the train car's door and stare at the celling. "How long will it be until we get to Erudite?" I ask Uriah.

"I dunno." He replies. "Soon, maybe?"

I roll my eyes. Of course. Leave it to Uriah to not know when we will arrive at somewhere where it was his idea to go.

I stand up and walk over next to the door, holding onto the handle to assure myself that I wouldn't fall. I stay that way until I see an Erudite building come into view. "Get ready to jump." I order.

Uriah comes over and stands next to me. On three, we jump off the train onto a large empty patch of grass. I land on my feet, but Uriah meanwhile trips and falls, sending me into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up." He mutters under his breath to me. "Let's go."

Uriah and I walk together over to the Erudite building. To our luck, we don't even have to go inside. Uriah recognizes Taylor sitting outside of the building with another Erudite girl, eating lunch together.

"Uriah?" Taylor gasps, placing down her salad and jumping to her feet to greet Uriah in a hug. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

Uriah instantly hugs her back tightly. "It's me. I've missed you."

Taylor pulls away from Uriah and takes us over to a place where there are no other people close by. "Surely you didn't come all this way just because you missed me."

Uriah nods. "You're right. We've come to talk to you about a mind manipulation serum that we found a message about. This is Tris, by the way." He says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Taylor shakes my hand and nods, looking at both of us questioningly. "What about the serum?"

"Have you heard anything about it lately?" Uriah asks her.

Taylor shakes her head. "That message must have been sent quite a while ago. The serum has failed. You have nothing to be frightened about.

"How can we trust you?" Curiosity and worry overtakes me. If she's lying, so many lives could be lost. How should I not be nervous?

"Id say it under the Candor truth serum. Even without the serum, I would never lie to you, Uri." Taylor says.

Still slightly unsure, I nod. "Okay." I reply. "You trust her, right Uriah?"

He nods instantly. "Of course. She would never lie to me."

"Thank you, Taylor."

She smiles a warm smile. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could provide assistance to Uriah and his new friend."

Uriah leans over and gives her a quick, but meaningful hug. "Bye, Taylor. Thanks. For everything."

I wave goodbye to her. Uriah and I then walk back to the train.

"That was successful." Uriah says.

"Yeah. Let's just get home now. The job choosing ceremony is in a few hours and I want to get some sleep before then."

"What position are you going for?"

"Initiate trainer and faction ambassador. What about you?"

"Trainer and faction leader." Uriah replies.

"Great." I say. "Maybe we'll be able to train together."

Uriah nods, nudging me with his elbow so I notice the train that is heading in our direction. Perfect timing.

We both break out into a spring to catch the train. Once we get into the train car to head back to the Dauntless compound, I realize that tonight after our jobs are picked and we have our apartments, we will have the official start to our future.

**A/N- I'm sorry if this was awful. Love you guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- GUYS! I've already got like 17 followers for this story and I only have three chapters uploaded. You guys are way too good to me. I really don't deserve any of this. **

**This chapter was the first chapter I actually completed for this story bit was originally going to be chapter 2, but I changed it. **

**Theres a random piece of useless information that you never needed to know.**

**im on the bus to a track meet right now and I'm really mad because I have to be near a bunch of people that I don't like for about an hour and a half. I'm just going to spend the whole time trying to write. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

_**-TWO YEARS LATER-**_

I wake up with excitement. Today is the choosing ceremony.

All new initiates to torture, a break from my boring job as a faction ambassador, and my little brother, Caleb, is choosing his new faction today.

I know that the odds of Caleb joining Dauntless are very slim, he never seemed like someone who would join the daredevil, warrior faction. I'm pretty sure he will stay in Abnegation. He's always been a perfect, selfless citizen of the Abnegation sector. Someone I was never capable of being.

I climb out of my warm bed in my lonely room. Most people in the compound share an apartment with another, wether it is a friend, sibling, or significant other. All of my friends have someone, except for me, so I am all alone in my apartment in the section for people with leadership roles in the government.

Christina is with Will, Uriah is with Marlene, and Lynn stays with her younger sister, Shauna. And then they're a just me. I don't mind much though. I get enough space to myself and I don't have to worry about anyone eating my food that I have for 3 AM snacks.

I go into the bathroom and throw on a pair of black pants, with a black v-neck shirt, and a black, hooded sweatshirt overtop because it is very cold during most mornings in the Dauntless compound.

I finish getting ready, before quickly tying my hair into a braid, and slipping on black shoes. Glancing at the time, I notice I am running late. No surprise there. I'm always late.

I rush out of my apartment and down to the dining hall where I notice Christina, Will, Lynn, and Marlene waiting for me with a muffin.

"You're late again." Christina scolds me, handing me the muffin.

Taking a bite out of it, I nod. "Sorry about that. Again." I shrug, not concerned or caring as much as she is.

"Well, you're lucky we waited for you. You're an initiate trainer. You're supposed to get there early."

"Yeah, I know, I know. Is that where Uriah went off to?" I ask, shoving the rest of my muffin in my mouth.

Christina nods and ushers me to the net. There is a large crowd of people dressed in black surrounding it, ready for the new initiates. Most people are off duty for their jobs today to celebrate the new hopeful Dauntless'.

Christina and Will work at the fence, and today is one of the few days they get off. They help me introduce the new initiates to the Compound. It's good since I don't get to see them very often. Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn all work here in the Compound, like I do, so we get to see each other often, even if we just run into each other while working.

I stand next to the net along with Uriah. "How long until they arrive?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Any minute now, I hope. I don't feel like standing around here much longer waiting for these pansycakes to get here."

I sigh. "Give it a rest, Uri. You're not going to bring that insult back."

"You don't know that. We have a whole new flock of initiates coming that have no clue that no one uses it anymore. They'll think it's just a normal thing for life here and they'll start using it and then we will all be calling everyone pansycakes again."

"You're a pansycake."

"Screw off."

I roll my eyes as I hear a sound from the roof above. "They're here."

About a minute later, the first initiate falls through the hole in the roof, landing and bouncing on the net. Uriah and I both reach our hands out as we see the initiate who is already dressed in black. Dauntless born. He looks at us and smirks as he lets me help him off the net. It's Uriah's brother, Zeke.

"First jumper, Zeke!" I yell. Zeke cheers along with the rest of the Dauntless compound. I lean over to Uriah. "Too bad I was the first jumper. Now he'll have this and you will be stuck with third jumper for the rest of your life."

Uriah glares at me when another body comes falling down. To my shock, it's a grey blur. I quickly reach out my hand and the person grabs it. I pull them off the net and look at the boy's face, gasping as I recognize my younger brother, Caleb.

"What's your name?" Uriah asks him.

"Caleb." He replies.

"Second jumper, Caleb!" Uriah yells as I am still in shock from seeing my brother in the Dauntless compound, somewhere I thought I would never see him. What happened to the innocent Abnegation boy I left behind two years ago?

Uriah nudges me with his elbow, reminding me to stop zoning out and pay attention to what is going on. I turn my attention back to the net and we help the next initiate down. He says that his name is Eric and he joins all of the other initiates. The same thing carries on for a few more initiates, until another flash of grey falls. This is strange. I was the only Abnegation transfer ever, and now we have two in one year. What is going on?

The boy grabs Uriah's hand and climbs off the net. He looks slightly shaken up from the fall. Maybe he has a fear of heights. I wouldn't be surprised. The boy looks at me and I see his beautiful, deep blue eyes.

I think back to my time spent living in Abnegation, and try to place a name on the boy standing in front of me, but I can't remember seeing him at all.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Umm I-I don't want to keep it. Just call me Stiff for all I care." The boy responds.

I internally cringe, hearing him say the name of the insult all the other factions call Abnegation. "Stiff!" I yell to the Dauntless crowd. "Welcome to Dauntless." I tell Stiff. He shoots me a quick smile before going and standing next to the others.

Another flash of black falls onto the net and he pulls himself off. The leader, Max. "That's all of them." He tells me and Uriah. I nod and we both step down away from the net, looking at the oddly small group of only about twelve initiates, seven Dauntless-borns, two Abnegations, one Erudite, and two Candors. The rest of the compound clears out to go back to their apartments or jobs or wherever they want to go, leaving us all alone.

"Okay, everyone!" I yell and the initiates turn to face me. "My name is Tris. That's Uriah. Dauntless-borns, go with Uriah. Everyone else, stay with me." I order.

Uriah walks off with the Dauntless-born initiates following him, mumbling something about how they shouldn't need a tour of the compound because if they did they would be pansycakes.

"Okay everyone, my name is Tris, like I said earlier. I'm normally an ambassador of the faction, but for the next few weeks, I will be training you for the brutal life here in Dauntless. There will be rankings and those of you incapable of the lifestyle we have here will be asked to leave." I look around at the nervous expressions on every initiate's faces. "Now I'll show you a tour of the compound and then we can go to the dining hall to eat. Training starts tomorrow. Come with me."

I walk off towards the chasm with the initiates following closely behind. "This is the chasm." I announce, looking into the treacherous water flowing below. An image of my friend, Al, pops up in my head. He jumped into the chasm during our initiation two years ago. I quickly turn away and take the Initiates around the rest of the compound.

"Everyone, get rest tonight. Training will be brutal." I advise everyone before we enter the dining hall and I go over to the table in the corner where I always sit with my friends.

"How are your initiates, Uri?" I ask, helping myself to a burger.

"They're annoying as hell like usual." He shrugs. "How are yours?"

"Fine." I reply.

We all hold a normal conversation until Max comes over. "Hey, Max. What do you need?" I question.

"You two will be training together. There's no point in having two separate groups with such a small number of initiates." He tells us.

"Alright." Uriah nods.

"Thanks. Good luck, Tris." Max waves and walks off.

Uriah nudges me with his elbow. "You get more time to annoy me now."

I roll my eyes. "I think it's the other way around."

"Piss off." Uriah takes a huge piece of Dauntless cake and stuffs it in his face.

Christina leans over and whispers in my ear, "I think Max was wishing you luck with him, not the new initiates."

"Come over by my place later. We have to sort out who will be teaching the initiates what." Uriah suggests. "And by that, I mean come over later for some alcohol and drinking games."

**A/N- again, like every chapter I ever write, I hope this didn't suck. Thanks for reading. I love you all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- almost 900 views so early in this story. Thank you so much for putting up with my crappy writing guys. You're all so amazing. **

**Track ends on Wednesday and hopefully after then, I'll be able to constantly write decent chapters. I'm so excited. **

**Enjoy the chapter. Bye guys. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. **

"Christina!" I drunkly slur as I see my friend approaching me. For the past I don't even know how long, I have been sitting alone on the couch with my second finished bottle of beer. This is a normal day in the life of Dauntless for my friends and I.

"Get over here!" She yells, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the kitchen with all of our other friends. We're the only ones drinking here tonight. Uriah's place is the most popular.

"Trisssss!" All of our friends yell when we stumble through the kitchen door.

Christina and I take a seat, her next to Will on her right side and me on her left. On my other side, Marlene is sitting, with Uriah on her other side and Lynn next to him.

Uriah stands up and goes to the cooler that was completely full before we all got here tonight. "We're doing shots!" He screams.

We all cheer as Uriah pours us each a shot of tequila and passes them around.

"Cheers!" We exclaim together, raising the shots to the air before downing them, repeating that same process another three times.

"Never have I ever?" Will suggests.

We all happily agree and Uriah happily passes us each another bottle of beer.

"I'm too wasted to keep pouring everyone shots, so just take a gulp of beer instead." Uriah tells us.

No one argues, so Marlene starts the game.

After about another half bottle of the beer, my memories for the rest of the night stop.

* * *

I wake up the morning with a pounding headache and my alarm clock beeping in the background.

Groaning, I slam my hand on the stop button and I roll out of bed. Initiate training starts today. Great.

I get showered and dressed in my black clothes quickly, or as quickly as a person with a terrible hangover can go. I brush my teeth and tie my hair back into a braid before grabbing my black sneakers and slipping them on. The good thing about having assigned colors to your faction is an upside of not having to deal with being creative at all with your wardrobe. It really helps when you're rushing in the morning.

I run out of my apartment, hurrying to the dining hall to get something to eat before I begin torturing the initiates. Uriah said that he would wake them up so I wouldn't have to, and for that, I am extremely grateful of him.

On my way to the cafeteria, I am still half asleep and hardly realize it when I run into someone and almost fall.

"Sorry!" I exclaim, trying to wake myself up. "I am just completely hungover, I didn't mean to run into you I just-" I cut myself off when I notice that I am starting to ramble.

"It's fine, Beatrice." The person I ran into replies.

I look up to see my little brother Caleb standing in front of me. "Oh, hey!" I pull Caleb into a hug. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him at all since he came to Dauntless. "How have you been?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, little bro." I tell him as we walk side by side the rest of the way to the dining hall. "How did you end up in Dauntless?" I ask after a minute.

"What do you mean?" Caleb questions.

"I mean, you were the perfect Abnegation. Everything there just came so easily to you. I've never been able to imagine you as anything but Abnegation and now you're here with me in Dauntless. Why?"

Caleb shrugs. "I got Dauntless on my aptitude test, so I decided to come here rather than stay. Abnegation just didn't feel right." He looks around the room, looking slightly nervous. "Umm, Tris, do you mind if we can talk later? Alone?"

"Of course, Caleb. You don't need to ask. I'll take you to my apartment after the first day of training is over. That is, if you're still conscious by then." I joke, laughing at Caleb's reaction.

"What?" He exclaims.

"I'm just kidding." I stick my arm around him, which is kind of hard, seeing that he is a few inches taller than me even though I am two years older. "Uri and I planned to start with shooting, then knife throwing, and then fighting as the last part of the first part."

Caleb still looks terrified. I just laugh harder and wave goodbye before going to my usual table. I'm the first one there, which is surprising because I expected Uriah to already have arrived. Christina and Will have to leave extremely early for their jobs at the fence and Marlene and Lynn normally don't wake up until late. Uriah is almost always at breakfast before I am. This is strange.

Uriah doesn't arrive until a few minutes after I start eating. He sits down and reaches for a sesame bagel and the cream cheese without even saying anything.

"Where were you?" I ask.

Uriah looks up from his food and at me from across the table. "I am hungover and had to get up even earlier than you did and there's this really hot chick from Candor who I just noticed when I was waking them up."

I raise my eyebrows. "Aren't you with Marlene?"

"Oh yeah. Good point." Uriah says, like he's only just now noticed that he's had a girlfriend since about a month after our initiation ended.

"You're really to stupid to function."

Uriah nods his head slowly. "There really is a reason why I don't have an aptitude for Erudite."

"Yeah." I agree. "They would be completely screwed if they had to deal with you. They probably would just drop you from their initiation and thrown you out to the factionless before you even entered the compound."

Uriah rolls his eyes, refusing to respond to my comment. "Are you almost done?" He asks, shoving the rest of his bagel into his mouth.

"Yep." I stand up and grab my tray. I walk over to return it to the wash and throw my trash out. Uriah follows closely behind and we walk down to the training center together.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to start the initiation with shooting?" Uriah asks me, sounding unsure.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Why not? It'll be better than them starting off with fighting. Most of them probably have never even seen a fight in their whole lives." I pout out.

"I don't know. It just makes me feel like something will go terribly wrong if we start with shooting rather than fighting."

"Why? It's just less unconscious bodies we have to deal with today."

"But in our initiation, we started with fighting and same for when we instructed last year."

"Why can't we switch it around for a year? It's not going to make any of a difference.

Uriah groans, most likely realizing that I'm not going to agree with him. I smirk at him, letting him know that I won, and I take all of the training guns out of the storage closet.

"Uri, make sure the targets are all set up." I order.

"Since when do you control what goes on around here?"

I turn around and glare at him. "Since I beat your ass in initiation two years ago."

Uriah glares back at me and walks over to the targets and sets them up properly.

I line all of the guns up evenly on the table. I grab the boxes where we store the extra 'bullets' that are used for training. They're not real bullets, they won't cause too much harm if you're shot with one. They just give the initiates the feel of shooting an actual gun.

I check the clock, noticing that it is bye exact time the initiates should be arriving, and the do. The first few initiates walk through the door. It's Caleb, Uriah's brother, Zeke, the ex-Candor, and the Stiff.

The other nine initiates arrive very shortly later and Uriah and I begin the instructions, Uriah more than me though. We had a shoot off and throw off and fight off to see who would mainly teach each section, and seeing Uriah cleanly shot a muffin off Marlene's head and I nearly shot Marlene in the head, we decided Uriah would teach this.

I still don't trust him with a gun, though.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- hey guys. This chapter is really long and I'm very proud of myself for writing it.**

**i noticed that there has been like no Fourtris in this story so far. Tobias has hardly even been mentioned. Next chapter will have a bunch of cute moments and the beginning of Fourtris though, I promise, so be excited for Tuesday's update!**

**i love you guys.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

"Okay, so our first test is shooting a gun. They are not real bullets, so it's not fatal if you're hit, I think, but it's still dangerous. No one pick up a gun yet." I order. No one moves. Good.

"Alright." Uriah stands up from where he was sitting on the ground. He grabs a gun and loads the chamber with a fake bullet. "The key to a good shot is a decent form."

Uriah stands with his feet slightly apart, so he is sturdy enough for when the gun recoils, and his arms comfortably go into the correct holding position. Pulling back on the trigger, Uriah shoots a perfect bulls eye.

"You have to be prepared for the recoil of the gun." Uriah says. "Get a good stance and be ready for it." He shoots one more bullet before putting down the gun.

"Your turn. Get going." I say harshly after seeing the initiates just standing there watching for a moment.

They instantly hurry over to each grab a gun and a few of the fake bullets.

"Everyone, get to a target." They each pick their own target. "Now, get your stance and fire. It's almost guaranteed that you won't hit the target on your first try, so don't get too stressed if you miss your first few shots."

The initiates fire their first shots. Zeke hits the target. Uriah must've shown him how to shoot at some point. Shauna also comes very close to the target. The closest non-dauntless-born initiate is the Stiff. He's been pretty quiet ever since he first arrived at Dauntless yesterday.

I turn my attention over to Caleb and notice that he is still struggling a bit. I walk over to him. "Caleb." I say, and he turns to me.

"Are you able to do this?" He asks.

I nod, taking the gun out of his hands. "Copy my stance." I direct him and he imitates the position I am standing in. I set my aim and fire a bullet. It goes directly to the bulls eye. Good. It would've been slightly embarrassing if I missed.

All of the initiates turn and look at me with disbelief clearly present on their faces.

"I was the last person in my initiation group that hit the target while we were shooting. It took a lot of practice before I could do that." I say. "Keep shooting."

I give the gun back to Caleb and I walk back over to Uriah. He is now sitting on the table that had the guns on it earlier. I sit on the table next to him.

"So, when did you teach Zeke?" I ask.

"What?" Uriah turns to me and looks at me, slightly confused.

I nod my head in Zeke's direction, where he is still shooting and getting fairly close to a bulls eye. "He can't just do that on the first day. Have you been training him?"

"Oh, yeah." Uriah nods. "He sucked at first. Still probably better than you were, but still horrible."

I slap Uriah's arm. "Stop being a bitch."

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just messing with you. But you were bad at the start."

"You weren't even there. You were training with the other Dauntless-borns."

"You hardly passed the first stage of initiation. That's proof enough."

"Shut up." I groan, pushing Uriah slightly. "I hate you."

"You love me."

I look at him and glare, causing him to get up and more closely inspect the initiates, like what we should have been doing this entire time. I've kinda been watching them, but I've only helped Caleb, and that's because he's my brother and care about him, so I don't want him to end up with the Factionless.

Zeke has now successfully hit a bulls eye and Shauna has come very close to the center as well. The other Dauntless-borns are doing alright; they've all at least hit the target at least once. Caleb has hit the outside of the target once, and the Stiff has come about as close as Shauna has. He is strangely good for so early in the initiation. He's from Abnegation. Where would he ever have the chance to learn how to shoot?

The other faction transfers are doing alright. Not great, but good enough for their first day, way better than I was doing.

After about an hour of watching the initiates improve on their aim, I get bored and call over Uriah. "Can we switch to knife throwing and let them get back to this later?" I ask.

Uriah nods. "Good idea. This is boring as hell."

"Everyone, stop shooting!" I call out and the initiates all lower their guns.

"Put your guns back on the table the way they were before. We're going to knife throwing now." Uriah tells them. The initiates put their guns down and follow Uriah and I over to where the knives are.

"Many of you will probably find knife throwing is a lot easier than the shooting." I say, picking out three knives. "A lot of initiates will manage to be much better at this much quicker than the shooting."

I walk over in front of the target, showing the initiates the position your body should be in when you throw your knife. I throw one of the three knives and it lands in the bulls eye. I repeat the process with the other two knives and they all land directly next to each other.

"Go get started." I tell everyone. They do. I watch closely as they do their first throws. The best is the Stiff. He is naturally amazing at his aim, clearly. He hit the target 2 times out of his first 3 throws. That is amazing.

My initiate class had to learn to actually hit the target by when Max made Amar throw knives at my head after I volunteered to step in for my old friend, Al, who ended up betraying me and jumping into the chasm during our initiation. I miss him a lot. And it's all my fault he's gone.

As soon as we finish another few hours of throwing and shooting with a short half hour lunch break in the middle, it is finally time to head down to the dining hall for dinner, the highlight o my day.

The dinner they are serving today are tacos. I grab some and eat them quickly with Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn. Will and Christina are down at the fence working right now and they won't be back until later.

As soon as I finish eating my dinner, I stand up. "I've got to go do something. I'll see you guys later." I tell my friends before putting my tray away and rushing to the table where Caleb is talking to Zeke and the Stiff.

"Hey, Tris!" Zeke yells when he notices me approaching them.

"Hey Zeke, Stiff." I say and turn to Caleb. "Sorry for interrupting your conversation. Do you want to go now? This is probably the best time."

Caleb nods, immediately knowing what I'm talking about, and stands up. "Sorry." He says before following me out of the dining hall.

"We'll be at my apartment in a few minutes." I inform him. He nods and follows me through the dark halls of the compound.

When we finally reach my apartment in the faction leaders section of the living quarters, I quickly unlock the door and Caleb follows me in. I sit down on the bed and invite Caleb to join sitting next to me.

"So, what is it?" I ask.

"It's, it's about the aptitude test." He replies, stuttering slightly. I know exactly what he is about to say. I sigh and motion for him to continue.

"The test results, they were inconclusive."

"What were your factions?"

"Erudite and Dauntless." He replies.

"No Abnegation?" I ask, shocked. "I would expect you to just have Abnegation results."

Caleb shakes his head. "I always felt that I had to try too hard to fit in there. It didn't feel right."

I nod. "I know. That's why I left too. Part of my test results were for Abnegation, but I couldn't stay there. I needed a new start."

"Part of your test results?" Caleb questions. "Does that mean you're also a-" he cuts himself off before he actually say the word, divergent.

I nod my head slowly. "It's okay. I'll help you get through initiation. You can't let it show, though. They will kill you if they find out." I warn.

Caleb takes a shaky breath. "Thank you, Beatrice. Or, it's Tris now, isn't it? Maybe I should start calling you by your name, Tris."

I pull Caleb into a hug. "I love you, Caleb."

"I love you too, Tris."

I pull away. "I should get you back to the dormitory. We're starting fighting tomorrow. It's going to be a hard day. You're going to need a lot of rest. And I'm speaking from experience."

Caleb and I stand up and walk out of my apartment. "You don't have to walk me down." Caleb says.

I shrug. "It's okay. I want to. It's not like I have anything better to do."

Caleb doesn't question me farther and we walk peacefully down to the initiate dorms, side by side, together again. I'm glad to have my brother back.

**A/N- so, I was thinking about starting to upload my new Harry Potter fanfic on Wednesday. Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- hey guys. **

**Sorry if the ending seems rushed, I wrote it as quickly as I could because I was panicking over the thought of not having an update today. **

**Speaking of updates, my last track meet is tomorrow and after that, I'm finally free. ****Ive decided that if I get a time of under 32 seconds on my 200M, I will post the first chapter of my new Harry Potter fanfiction that will be updated on Wednesday. My record is 31.1 which I've gotten in 2 meets, so there is a possibility of either me failing, or you guys getting another story.**

**Okay? Okay.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

The sound of my clock ticking each second is the only noise that is currently present in my apartment. It is about three in the morning right now and I still haven't gotten any sleep.

I think the fear that someone will find out about Caleb's Divergence is keeping me up. I can't imagine how I would live if they killed him because of it and I could've done something to stop it. I need to be able to protect him. Between Uriah and I, there must be a way to keep his secret hidden, right?

During our initiation, Amar managed to keep anyone from finding out about us all by himself. With the two of us, we have to be able to succeed. I just hope that there are no other Divergents in the group. I honestly don't need to have the pressure of knowing that more than just my brother's live is in my hands.

Giving up on the idea of sleep, knowing that my thoughts will never let me finally rest, I climb out of bed and slip on a pair of shoes. Quietly, I walk out of my apartment and wander around the empty halls until I find myself at the chasm.

I'm not alone though. I notice a figure standing deeper into the chasm, I think looking down below at the water rushing underneath us, seeing as the only light visible is just from the small lights that line the path of the chasm as a safety hazard so no one mistakenly falls in if its dark out.

"Hey!" I call out. The figure turns in the direction of my voice.

"Who are you?" A man's voice calls.

I walk forward, closing some of the distance between myself and the mysterious person. "Tris." I say my name quietly. "Who are you?"

The man walks over to me. "The Stiff." He tells me.

"What are you doing out at this time?" I ask. "Initiation is brutal. You need rest." I inform him.

The Stiff is now close enough to me, I can now see some of the details outlining his face in the dim light. "Couldn't sleep." He replies simply. "Why are you up? Isn't it hard and tiring to be a trainer?"

I shrug. "Sometimes. I'm used to it, though. I've lived here for two years. I know how to survive after being out late at one of Uri's parties and having to get up for work early the next morning. You're not used to this. You should be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk around the compound. Isn't that exactly what you're doing?"

Not answering his question, I ask him another one. "How long have you even been out here?"

"I don't know." The Stiff turns his head away from me and looks around the chasm. "Lost track of time, I guess."

I sigh and sit down with my back against the wall. The Stiff sits down next to me.

"What's even keeping you up?" He asks me.

My mind races back to Caleb. "My brother." I tell him. "I'm kind of worried about him being here. I haven't seen him in two years though. I don't know how much he's changed. It just worries me. He was such the perfect Abnegation and now he's here. My mind keeps thinking about the worst things that could happen." I rub my face with my hands. "What about you?" I ask.

"I keep thinking of my old life. I could hardly sleep last night because of it as well." The Stiff tells me.

"What's your actual name?" I ask, before realizing how personal that may be for him. It probably is, seeing as he goes by 'The Stiff' here. "Sorry." I quickly say. "You don't have to tell me. I'm just curious."

The Stiff hesitates for a moment. "It's umm," he mutters something I can't hear.

"What?"

"It's Tobias." The Stiff, Tobias, says a little louder.

"Tobias," I whisper, trying to find out where I've heard that name before. "Eaton! You're Marcus Eaton's son!" I exclaim when I finally realize.

Tobias mutters something about Marcus being a father or something similar to that. I couldn't fully understand him and he just shook it off when I brought it up. It's personal. He'll tell me what he wants to. I shouldn't pressure him at all.

"Have you decided on a new name so you didn't have to keep getting called 'The Stiff'? I ask.

Tobias shakes his head. "I don't know what name I would like to be called for the rest of my life."

I nod in understanding of what Tobias is thinking. When I first chose the name 'Tris' when I arrived at Dauntless, I was unsure for a few days if I would want to be called 'Tris' for the rest of my life. I'm just glad that I made a decision that I don't regret. "What's so bad about your actual name though?"

"I just would prefer not to remember my past. It's all about the future now, isn't it?"

I nod. "You're right. I also prefer not to think of my old life. I feel that if I do, I'll start to regret my decision of becoming Dauntless."

"I don't think anything would cause me to regret transferring. I don't know how much longer I would've been able to last there."

"Why not? Can't handle all of the selflessness?" I joke.

He shakes his head. "A different reason. Don't want to talk about it though."

I nod in understanding. "How do you feel about everything here?" I ask.

"Intense." He replies. "It's also very overwhelming. I don't completely know how to handle the freedom I've gained just from deciding to transfer here."

"You'll get used to it. You'll find ways to pass the time. Like getting a bunch of piercings and tattoos. Fun stuff."

I lay my head down on Tobias' shoulder and hold back a yawn. Tobias doesn't move, so neither do I. We comfortably rest for a while, just staring out into the water that is dimly being reflected in a few places near the chasm walls.

"Tobias, you should probably get some sleep at least." I point out. It's probably been about an hour since I've left my apartment and met Tobias here, by the chasm.

I hear him sigh. "You're probably right."

I pick my head up off of his shoulder. "I'll see you in training tomorrow."

"It technically is tomorrow already." Tobias says.

"It's not morning to me until I wake up."

"What if our entire life is a dream, though?" He asks. "What if all of what we are living is a dream and the bad moments are just nightmares?"

"You get way too deep this early. Even deeper than this chasm."

Tobias chuckles slightly and stands up, helping me to my feet as well. "Thanks, Tris." He says.

"For what?" I question.

"Tonight. Talking to you really calmed me down. I think I might actually be able to sleep for a few hours before I have to get down to training. I honestly was not expecting to be able to."

"You're welcome, Tobias." I lean over and pull Tobias into a hug. His arms instinctively wrap around my body as well. "I'll always be here to talk to you. Don't worry about a thing."

"Goodnight." Tobias tells me.

"Goodnight, Tobias." Just as we are about to part our different ways, me to my apartment and him to the initiate dorms, I speak up one last time. "Honestly, I'm betting on you to be the top ranker. You're doing great."

I wave goodbye and walk off, back down the dark hall to my lonely apartment. I quietly unlock he door and let myself in and lock it behind me. I throw my keys on the table in my kitchen and walk over to my bedroom, not even bothering to turn on the lights. Kicking off my shoes, I lay down in my bed and slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep, much more relaxed than before I talked to Tobias.

Tobias.

He is the last thing that passes through my mind that night.

**A/N- Tobias and Tris finally notice each other's existence. Yay! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I love you guys so much. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- heyyyy guys. **

**So, yesterday I uploaded the first chapter to my new Harry Potter fanfiction, so go check that out if you want because it's going to be adorable and about Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter and hopefully it's going to be great. **

**It will be updated every Wednesday, so no, it will not at all get in the way of this story. **

**That's all. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

"We are training for fights today." Uriah announce to the initiates. "This morning will just be practice. After lunch will be hand to hand combat."

"We'll be doing more rights and throwing and shooting tomorrow as well. We might do a third day after that, but we aren't completely sure about that yet." I tell them. "After that, we will start our second stage of initiation. Only one person will become Factionless after this stage. No one will leave us after stage two and the last person will leave after stage three. You are lucky it's such a small group this year. Only two of you have to leave."

Most of the initiates have a fearful look on their face. They shouldn't be scared. We are in Dauntless. The faction built from bravery. I shouldn't see them in fear just over the thought of becoming Factionless.

I walk over to one of the punching bags. "Even a small person can win a fight. You just need to use force from your entire body while you throw a punch." I demonstrate by hitting the punching bag, making it move quite a bit where it is hanging from the celling. "Keep tension in your stomach and make sure to put all of your might into each attack." I demonstrate a few more on the punching bag.

"Go find your own punching bag and start training." Uriah orders. The initiates obediently find their own punching bags and begin to do what I had suggested.

Uriah and I walk around the initiates, giving them slight tips on their form or anything else that could possibly help them be more successful during a fight.

After a few hours, I begin to get hungry. "Everyone, stop what you're doing." I yell. When I have all of the initiates and Uriah's attention, I start talking again. "We are done for this morning. Get to lunch. After that, we are starting hand to hand combat. Don't stuff yourselves too much because I am not going to be cleaning up any vomit. Go on."

The initiates file out of the training room, with Uriah and I last. We go down to eat, and talk a while, giving the initiates a half hour before rushing them back to the training room.

"Okay, everyone, I hope you all had enough practice earlier today. We are having our first round of hand to hand now." I say.

"We paired you all up and whoever your partner is, that is who you will be fighting." Uriah walks over to grab the board. "Luckily, there's an even number of you, so you all get to fight today. Some of you might not be in good enough conditions to fight tomorrow, but you shouldn't plan the future too far ahead."

"Before you all hate me, it was Uri who decided on the pairings. I had nothing to do with it."

Uriah props the board up on the table. All of the initiates step forward slightly to see who they will be fighting today.

I give them a minute to look over the list before I begin to speak again. "Here are the rules, you two will fight until one of you cannot continue. That pretty much means by the end of the fight, one of you will be unconscious. It's Dauntless rule that the fight can't stop any time earlier than that." I see the horrified look on each initiates faces, causing me to remember my initiation and when I got knocked unconscious and when Max forced Christina to hang over the chasm.

I shake my head to rid myself of that memory.

"Everyone, go stand next to your opponents." Uriah orders. The initiates move next to whoever Uriah had paired them with. I notice Tobias and Caleb standing next to each other. I really should not have let Uriah pair the initiates. I am not at all looking forward to watching Tobias, the guy I think I might be starting to like a little, beat my brother unconscious.

"I'll demonstrate." I volunteer. "And I'll fight Uriah. We won't go as far as you will have to, but hopefully I'll be able to get a few good punches in."

Uriah looks over at me and nods with a smirk on his face. "It's on, bitch." He mutters to me under his breath as we walk to the ring where all of the fights are held.

The initiates gather around us as we begin our fight. Like I was told my my instructor, Amar, two years ago in my initiation, I attack first. I'm fast. If I can get a quick attack to the throat, I am able to win.

I get the hit to his throat and Uriah stumbles back, before coming back at me with a kick that I manage to block. I throw a punch that he dodges, and he throws a punch at me that hits me in the arm, causing me to almost fall over. I instantly recover and run back at him, using all of my might to knock him off balance so I can get a good hit in. I kick his legs out from underneath him and he falls flat on his back. I decide to stop there. I stick out my hand and help Uriah up.

"That is the type of combat we want to see here. I kind of need my assistant, but if that was one of your fights, you would not be allowed to stop until someone is unconscious. No exceptions." I say sternly, making sure the initiates understand me.

"Let's have Ezekiel and Eric first." Uriah announces.

Zeke groans. "It's just Zeke, you ass." He mutters.

Zeke and Eric make their way to the ring. Zeke goes for the first hit, and after a few minutes, Uriah and I are dragging Eric out of the way. It was a good first fight. Zeke own, but Eric got a few good punches in, leaving Zeke with a bloody lip and he will most likely have multiple bruises tomorrow.

A few more fights go on, Shauna winning hers, excited to tell Lynn about her success. The last fight Uriah announces is Caleb and Tobias'.

"This is the last fight of the day. After this you guys can go get dinner, unless you want to wait for anyone who is still out." I tell the initiates. They nod and Tobias and Caleb walk into the ring.

"Do you think the Stiff is going to win?" Uriah whispers to me.

I nod. "I really do not want to watch this."

"Suck it up and deal with it. You are Dauntless, aren't you?" He mutters, turning away from me and walking to the other side of the ring.

Tobias almost instantly gets a hit to the side of Caleb's head. He instantly falls to the ground, causing me to flinch as I see my brother being beaten. He stumbles back to his feet and tries to throw a punch at Tobias, but Tobias blocks it, and grabbing Caleb's fist, flips him.

I turn away, not being able to tolerate watching anymore. I am slightly relieved when I hear the fighting stop. I turn and rush over to help Uriah carry Caleb's unconscious body out if the ring and over to one of the chairs where we place him.

"Come on, Tris." Uriah says, patting me on the back. "Lets get to dinner. He'll be fine."

Taking one last look at Caleb's limp body, I nod and follow Uriah to the dining hall where our friends already were at our usual table. We sit down and eat quietly, which is strange for us. We are always one of the loudest, most energetic groups in the room.

About half way through our meal, Max comes up to us. "Uriah, can I talk to you?" He asks.

Uriah nods, getting up and calmly following Max out of the dining hall.

I continue eating for a few minutes, trying to figure out what is happening.

"Tris?" Uriah rushes over to me, seeming to be in a slight panic.

I turn to him. "Yeah, Uri? Is everything alright?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know. I- just- come with me." He stutters, pulling me away from the table. I wave goodbye to Christina, Will, Marlene, and Lynn and quickly follow Uriah out the dining hall door.

"Hurry up." Uriah drags me to where his apartment is, in the leaders living section, near mine. He fumbles with unlocking the door, but as soon as he does, he pulls me inside.

"What's wrong?" I ask, not knowing what to expect. This is Uriah. He could be freaking out over something like a nuclear explosion or something as simple as breaking a shot glass.

"I just got a message from Erudite." His voice is shaking. "It was from Taylor. About a serum."

**A/N- dun dun dun**

**hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I love you guys. Bye. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- hey guys.**

**I hope this chapter isn't terrible. Right now, I have absolutely no inspiration, but I still wanted to update for you guys.**

**Hopefully I'll have inspiration for tomorrow's update, but I can't promise anything. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent**

_"I just got a message from Erudite." His voice is shaking. "It was from Taylor. About a serum."_

I gasp and my heart practically stops. "A-are you sure?" I ask, not believing what I heard.

Uriah nods.

I allow myself to sit down on a chair that Uriah has in his kitchen, not trusting my legs to be stable enough to hold my weight. "We have to go there tomorrow."

"What about the initiates?"

"Screw them!" I say. "Marlene and Lynn can take over for a few hours, can't they? They told me that they have off from their jobs tomorrow."

"Okay. Let's get back to the dining hall to ask them." Uriah suggests, helping me to my feet and making sure I am steady before opening the door to his apartment. We leave and he locks the door behind us.

"You alright?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "I'm terrified. What if they got the serum to work? What if they kill us?"

"I don't know." Uriah responds truthfully. "I have no clue what they're capable of. I just know that the Erudite is getting extremely powerful."

I take a deep, shaky breath and I begin walking again. Uriah follows close behind me. Hen we reach the dining hall again, we walk over to our table where all of our friends are sitting.

"Hi guys." I mumble while sitting down next to Christina.

"Hey, you okay?" Christina asks with worry evident on her face.

I shake my head.

"Marlene, Lynn, can we ask you guys for a favor?" Uriah asks.

They nod. "Of course." Marlene says at the same time as Lynn says, "Possibly."

"Can you watch the initiates' fights in the morning?"

"Why?"

"Tris and I have to go check something out." He tells them. "It's important."

"Sure." Marlene says. "It'll be fun to be an instructor for a day."

"I'll do it as long as I get to torture them." Lynn shrugs.

"Go for it." I tell them.

"Thanks. We owe you." Uriah says gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks." I agree. "I'm going to go back to my apartment. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I stand up and quickly hurry back to my apartment, opening the door and throwing myself on my bed as soon as I get there. I lay there for a while, thinking to myself and wondering what I can do.

After probably about an hour or so, I decide to get up and take a quick shower before forcing myself to fall asleep.

I wake to my obnoxious alarm clock, as usual in the morning. Im even more tired than usual. Despite the fact I hardly slept two nights ago and I was completely drunk the night before that, I slept extremely restlessly last night. How is someone supposed to sleep well if they know that there is a very large possibility an entire faction is trying to discover a way to kill them?

I get dressed in black jeans, a black t shirt, and a black hoodie like I usually wear. I quickly French braid my hair before finishing getting ready. I throw on my black sneakers before leaving my apartment to meet Uriah at the dining hall.

When I get there, Uriah tosses a muffin at me. "Eat on the way. We have to go now."

Not arguing, we jog out of the compound, to the train tracks. Just as we are arriving at the tracks, I hear the distant sound of the train approaching us.

"I'm glad you hurried us." I tell Uriah.

He nods. "If we waited, there would've been about another hour before the train came by again."

The train comes around the corner and we begin sprinting after it. I hit the button that opens the door and Uriah and I pull ourselves into the train car.

"Oh, those great memories of two years ago." I say sarcastically.

Uriah rolls his eyes. "Except then we went home, with the knowledge that we weren't going to die. At least not yet."

"Maybe this time it won't kill us either. Maybe we'll find a way to protect ourselves."

"I think the only way we would be able to do that is to leave Dauntless and join the Factionless."

"That can't just be the only way." I say unbelievingly.

Uriah looks into my eyes. "Don't worry. I'll find us a way." He says with confidence, but I know Uriah well enough to hear the small bit of doubt that is in his voice.

This isn't good. If I can hear doubt in Uriah's voice, that means we are done. He is the most optimistic person I know. In all of the time I've known him, he is always the one that finds a way past the bad.

The train ride seems to drag on for ages, my worry building up even more than before.

It is such a relief for me when we finally reach the spot to jump for Erudite compound.

Since my mind isn't focused completely on the jump, I fall over when I land, scraping my wrist, but I don't care. Uriah helps me up and I don't waste any time before walking off again. Uriah follows closely behind.

We walk in silence until we reach the entrance to the Erudite Headquarters.

"You ready?" Uriah asks me.

"It's now or never." I reply, following him inside.

He walks over to the woman at the front desk. "Hello, is Taylor here?" He asks her.

"Why are you here?" The woman responds.

"I need to speak to her."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"What?" Uriah exclaims, outraged. "No, of course not. I didn't know that I would need am appointment to have a conversation with my friend!"

"If you don't have an appointment, I'm sorry but-" she is cut off.

"Uriah?" A voice calls.

I turn around and am met with the pretty blonde girl I recognize as Taylor.

"Taylor!" Uriah smiles.

"It's okay, Jesy. I'll take it from here."

The woman, Jesy, sighs, allowing Uriah and I to follow Taylor. She takes us outside, most likely to a place without any Erudite cameras. She would probably be called a traitor to her faction if anyone found out what she is about to tell Uriah and I.

"So you want to know about the new serum?" Taylor asks us quietly.

Both Uriah and I nod our heads.

"They've altered it a little. It is still to manipulate minds, but it is no longer to target the Divergents. Now it is to target Abnegation. Jeanine wants to control the city. She thinks the only way to gain the power is to obliterate the entire faction."

"My parents!" I gasp.

Uriah comfortingly puts his arms around me. "Is there any way to stop it?" He asks.

Taylor shakes her head. "I'm sorry. It's supposed to go into effect in a few weeks."

"Thanks, Taylor." I say softly.

"I wish I could help more."

"Don't." Uriah tells her. "You've already helped us so much. We are both very thankful for your help."

Taylor hugs both of us. "I've got to get back to work and I'm sure you two do also. Have a good day."

With one last wave, Taylor disappears back into the building, leaving Uriah and I alone outside.

Uriah hugs me again. "It's going to be alright. You can go visit your parents and warn them."

"But what about the rest of them? They're destroying the faction that is dedicated to helping people. Why would they do something like that?"

"I don't know, Tris. I don't know."

I take a deep breath and we begin our journey back to the train. It arrives at the track a few inured after we get there and we both jump on.

"Do you want to go visit your family now?" Uriah offers.

I shake my head. "My mon is coming for visiting day. I just want to get home now. Okay?"

"Okay."

I sit down with my back against the wall.

"Do you want to have the capture the flag game tomorrow?" I suggest.

"Sure." Uriah agrees. "I call having Zeke on my team."

"Wait until tomorrow to claim people." I say with a laugh. "I claim whoever wins the fights today."

**A/N- this story has so much UriahTris. I promise this will be a Fourtris story though.**

**Do you guys think this story is moving to slow because I always feel like it is whenever I'm writing.**

**Bye guys. Thanks for reading. I love you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- guys, before you read this chapter, let me just say I am so so so so so sorry that I didn't update on Sunday.**

**I had a horrible writers block and I just wasn't able to get the chapter finished until this today. I am so sorry guys. I still have a horrible writers block, but it's not as bad.**

**Normally I listen to Ed Sheeran when I write. Do you guys think that if I listen to other artists as well when I write that I will get more inspiration?**

**Again, I am so sorry. I love you guys so much. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

"Hey Tris, hey Uriah." Marlene greets us as we enter the dining hall for lunch. "How was your morning away from the compound?"

"Fine." I mutter.

"How were the initiates?" Uriah asks her, grabbing a sandwich.

She shrugs. "They were fine, I guess. Zeke won his fight against Eric. Caleb won against that one girl from Candor. The Stiff beat Shauna also. I don't remember about the others."

I nod. "Where'd Lynn go?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Marlene laughs. "She disappeared after the fights finished and didn't tell anyone where she was going. She probably went to go stab an initiate or something like that."

I know Marlene is joking, but is Lynn we're talking about. I wouldn't be completely surprised if that actually was true.

"Have they all woken up yet?" Uriah asks.

Marlene nods. "None of them were out for too long."

"That's good" I say. "We can't have anyone dead this early in initiation."

"That's the spirt, Tris!" Uriah exclaims enthusiastically.

"How long ago did the lunch break start?"

"About twenty minutes ago, maybe?" Marlene guesses.

I nod. "Okay. We can start this afternoon once you've finished eating." I suggest to Uriah.

"Sure." He says, continuing to eat his sandwich. "You're not going to eat anything, Tris?"

I shake my head. "Not really hungry." I mumble.

"It's going to be okay, Tris." Uriah whispers. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I know. I'm not."

Uriah sighs. "Let's just get back to training."

I nod and we both stand up.

"Initiates! Start making your way to the training room!" Uriah yells out through the dining hall.

I hear the shuffle of initiates getting up and I walk out of the dining hall, to the training room. Within the next five minutes, all twelve initiates have joined Uriah and I.

"Okay, everyone, we are now going to practice more with accuracy with knife throwing." Uriah announces.

"I thought we were doing shooting first." I whisper to him.

He shrugs. "I honestly didn't remember what we discussed." He whispers back. "Anyway, everyone grab three knives and find your own target."

The initiates go over to the open closet and grab out three knives each and pick their own targets. Uriah and I decided just to leave the closet door open because we were too lazy to lay all of the guns and bullets and knives out on the table.

"Do a few warm up throws to get used to throwing again since you haven't thrown since yesterday." I say. "You have 5 minutes. Go."

Almost instantly, the room is filled with the sound of knives hitting the target or the knives clattering on the ground. I can't help but constantly watching Tobias. His form is practically perfect. His large muscles flex through his tank top each time he lifts his arm and throws a knife, which always lands somewhere very near to the center of the target.

I am admiring him until I feel Uriah stand up from where he was sitting next to me. Snapping out of my thoughts, I stand up as well. I try to push Tobias out of my mind and pay attention to what Uriah is saying.

"So, you guys are doing much better than you were doing yesterday." Uriah says. I mentally agree with him. "Most of you are now able to hit the target. Now just to get to the center, you have to focus all of your attention to the center."

"You have to feel like there is some sort of emotional connection between you and where you wish to aim." I add in. "Sort of like Uriah when he is staring at a piece of Dauntless cake."

Uriah glares at me. "Let's have a demonstration. Tris, stand in front of the target."

I walk over to the target. "If I loose focus, I could impale her. I just need to focus on the spot directly above her left shoulder and release."

Uriah picks up a knife and a steady breath, looks towards me and releases the knife. It zooms by, stabbing into the wall right above my left shoulder.

"Concentration is the key. Don't loose focus." I say, waking away from the target.

Uriah and I walk around the room, critiquing each initiate individually and giving them tips on how to improve their stance and aim until it is time to go to the dining hall for dinner.

Uriah and I walk to our table together. Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Will are already there. I take my usual seat next to Christina and Uriah sits in his usual spot next to Marlene, quickly kissing her on the cheek before helping himself to a cheeseburger. I grab a plain hamburger and put it on my plate as well.

"Visiting day is in like three days." Christina points out while biting into her hamburger.

Lynn nods. "It is."

"I hope my sister comes to visit." Christina hopes. "I haven't seem Rose since our initiation."

"Cara is coming." Will says with a smile. "She told me that she would be sure to get a day off from work just so she can come see how I am. Apparently the Erudite are currently working harder than ever. I'm really happy she still found a way to be able to come."

I smile hearing the excitement that is in his voice. "I think my mom is coming. She normally does. I don't know about my dad though. He seems to have avoided me since I came to Dauntless. He won't even talk to me at the extremely boring faction leader and ambassador meeting we have together." I sigh sadly. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to Caleb."

I stand up from the table and walk over to where Caleb is sitting next to Zeke, across from Zeke and Shauna who are sitting extremely close and holding hands, and shockingly, Caleb is sitting next to a guy named Spencer.

Spencer was the first ranking initiate last year. He was a Candor transfer who surprisingly never had a "Candor smart-mouth" that almost all of the initiates that come from Candor have for a while after they come to Dauntless. He does a lot of insane things that aren't daredevil insane, but just weird. He went down a zip line in a chicken suit a few months ago. He has dark black hair and green eyes. A lot of girls have a crush on him, but the thing is, he is the gayest person in the entire compound. If he didn't come to Dauntless, Spencer would've been an Amity. He is kind. Too kind. I don't trust him at all. Something about him just seems too off.

"Hey guys. Hey Spencer." I say. "Caleb, can I ask you a quick question?"

He nods. "Um, yeah sure"

Caleb follows me out into the hall. "Is dad mad at me? Does he hate me because of my decision to transfer here?" I ask.

"He didn't hate you. He was just really mad. Probably almost as mad as he would be if one of us went to Erudite." Caleb replies.

"Is he coming for visiting day, do you know? It's in three days."

"Sorry, Tris. I don't know. Mom probably is though."

I nod. "I know. She promised me that she would come every year."

"Maybe now that we're both here, maybe he will come visit us both?" He says questioning himself as he speaks.

I sigh. "I don't know. Let's get back inside. I'm hungry."

We enter the dining hall together and I take my seat next to my friends again while Caleb goes over with his friend group. I'm glad he's made friends. I just don't trust him near Spencer.

**A/N- Spencer is back. Who remembers Beatrice Eaton? Wasn't he just the greatest?**

**Insert evil laugh here.**

**BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- you don't know pain until Ed Sheeran is performing 2 nights in Queens, only like 2 and 1/2 hours away (not including traffic) and you aren't able to see him and that's what you want more than anything else in the world. **

**PLEASE PARENTS! SURPRISE ME WITH TICKETS TOMORROW PLEASE!**

**sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

"I think the Stiff is going to rank highest." I say to Uriah.

He nods in agreement. "You're probably right. He's easily won all three of his fights, even against Zeke, and his shooting and throwing is absolutely on point. He's the best we have this year."

Uriah and I are currently discussing the current rankings of the initiates. Since there are only twelve initiates, only one will leave for the Factionless after the first stage and the second will leave after the third and final stage.

"I think that Gale might have to leave after this stage." I point out about one of the Erudite transfers. "He still hasn't won any fights and isn't exactly the best at knife throwing and shooting."

"Yeah. It's a shame, though. He is a really nice guy."

"It doesn't matter how nice you are here." I say. "You should know that. You've lived here your whole life."

"It used to be easier." Uriah sighs. "Before Max became leader. He made everything so much harder, like he's building an army, not a society."

I stay silent. "You never know what Gale will do, though." I whisper softly after a moment. "We are having the capture the flag game tonight, aren't we? He might do incredible at that. Our capture the flag game was what kept me in initiation."

"That's because no one but you were badass enough to climb a bloody Ferris wheel and almost die just for a game."

I shrug. "Maybe he will climb a Ferris wheel tonight."

"Honestly, I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to do that."

I slap Uriah's arm.

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Hey, it's true though."

"Shut up."

"Alright, alright. Do you want to start finding people who want to be in the game tonight?"

I nod. "Sure. I'll get Marlene, Lynn, Christina, and Will. You find another few people, okay?"

He nods and we part our ways. I decided to make Uriah go get other people I don't often talk to because he is a lot more social than me. I only talk to the people who sit at our table and the initiates, but both Uriah and I both get the pleasure of waking the initiates from their peaceful sleep at midnight, forcing them to hurry out to play an action game.

I find myself walking to apartment 463, which is Christina and Will's shared apartment. Silently praying that they are not doing anything, I knock on the door, only waiting a few moments before Christina's smiling face opens the door, thankfully fully clothed.

"Hey, Tris! What's up?" She asks.

"Is Will there also?"

"Yeah. Why? What do you need?"

"Uriah and I are having the initiation tradition of capture the flag tonight. You guys in?" I tell her.

Christina squeals. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She exclaims. "Of course we're in! Capture the flag is clearly the best part of being Dauntless."

I mentally agree, but don't have time to say anything because Will is rushing towards the door.

"Is everything alright?" He asks.

"Capture the flag!" She yells.

"Calm down, babe." Will chuckles. "You're like an excited puppy."

"Puppies are cute." Christina says.

Will kisses her cheek. "Yes. Very cute." He smiles.

I interrupt their conversation. "Can you guys stop being so cute? I still need to find Marlene and Lynn."

"Okay. We'll come with you. I'll be back in a minute." Christina rushes back inside the apartment, probably to change out of her black dress and heels, and into a pair of black jeans, a t shirt, and sneakers, like a normal Dauntless.

"Want to come inside while we wait for her?" Will offers.

"Sure." I nod, accepting Will's invitation.

Will and I have a normal conversation for about five minutes, until Christina is ready to leave.

"Let's go!" She announces, excitedly.

"Literally, Uriah isn't even this hyper about this and you guys know how he gets." I say, referencing to last year when Uriah was so excited for the capture the flag game that he ran around the compound naked while screaming about the game to everyone he passed. After his team won the game, unfortunately beating mine, he went back to his apartment and got so drunk he missed the first half of the morning training the next day. That is why this year, we decided that the game would be on the night after we finished the las day of the first stage of initiation.

"She's bad, but not that bad." Will says after debating with himself for a moment.

"Today she is." I point out. "He didn't seem extremely crazy about it when we were talking about the rankings before."

"That's odd. Maybe that he's finally started dating Marlene, he's finally come to his senses and has sort of gotten a brain." Christina guesses.

I laugh. "Maybe. Now let's go find Marlene." I rush Christina and Will out of their apartment and a few doors down, to where Marlene's apartment is.

I knock on the door and wait a minute with no reply. I knock again with the same results. No one is at Lynn's apartment either.

"She's probably down in the Pit." Will suggests.

"Let's go."

We walk down to the action filled Pit, looking for Marlene or Lynn's familiar faces somewhere in the large crowd. The face I immediately recognize though, is not Marlene or Lynn's. I see Tobias, walking out of the tattoo parlor. He must've just gotten a tattoo.

"Hey guys," I nudge Christina with my elbow. "Can you guys keep looking for them and bring them to Uriah so we can get ready to start the game when you do? I'll be right back."

I see Christina nod out of the corner of my eye and I drift off, through the crowd over to where Tobias is walking, in the direction back to the initiates dormitory.

"Stiff!" I call out, careful to not use his real name.

Tobias stops walking and turns in the direction of my voice. "Hey, Tris." He greets me when I get close enough to him.

"How are you?" I ask. We haven't had a real conversation since that one night where neither of us were capable of sleep. We walk over to the side where we can have a private place to speak, away from all of the people.

"I'm alright. Better than usual." He mutters the last part under his breath, but I still hear it. "Initiation is pretty tough."

"You're doing incredible at it though."

Tobias shrugs. "I guess. I just can't stand the thought of not having a fraction." He mutters something else again, but I don't hear it this time.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He quickly covers it up. "How've you been? How's life as a trainer?"

"It's pretty good. Can you keep a secret that I'm not supposed to let any of the initiates know yet?"

"Go ahead. I'm good at secrets."

"Be awake at midnight. We are having the annual capture the flag game tonight."

"Capture the flag?" He asks in confusion.

"It's like paintball, kind of. There are two teams and we have to basically try to capture the other teams flag with minimally getting hit with a paintball. It's not that hard. I'm sure Uriah will explain it in more detail later." I explain.

Tobias nods. "If we're on the topic of secrets, can I tell you something?"

I nod. "Of course."

"I was talking to Caleb before." He says. "It looks like him and Spencer might get together."

I clap my hands together excitedly and squeal a little, feeling like I've spent way too much time with Christina as soon as I do. Whatever. "Awe, my baby brother might get his first boyfriend! That's so cute!" I exclaim.

"You knew he was gay?"

"Of course. We were really close back in Abnegation. We told each other everything. Unless he got a secret boyfriend after I left." I shrug. "Either way, that is so freaking cute. I don't exactly trust Spencer, but I do trust Caleb's judgements."

Tobias chuckles at my excitement. "Calm down." He smiles a beautiful smile, with a laugh.

I catch a glimpse of the clock on the wall. "I've got to go now, Tobias. Uriah's going to be thinking I got myself killed or something." I sadly have to end our conversation, noticing that I am running late.

Instead of saying a goodbye, Tobias pulls me into a hug. I practically melt into his touch, feeling instant comfort and safety in his strong arms. I wrap my small arms around him and hug him back.

"I'll see you later, Tris." He whispers, letting me go.

I wave goodbye, smiling to myself over what just happened.

**A/N- I hope you guys liked that chapter. **

**also, mattsmithfangirl wants me to start becoming a smut writer. Can you please all let her know that me becoming a smut writer would be an awful idea? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- heyyyyyyy**

**I can't believe that this is already chapter 12. It feels like I just started this story and I have so little written, when in reality I've already published almost 18K words, not including this chapter.**

**I'm planning on making this story longer than any of my other ones, which my longest is like 43 chapters, so there's still a bit of time before I'm going to finish this.**

**Alright. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

"Everyone, up! Now!" Uriah screams, scaring all of the initiates awake. He scares Eric so much, he falls out of his top bunk.

I burst out laughing, so does Uriah and Tobias. The three of us are the only ones awake enough to realize what is going on.

"What the hell is going on?" Shauna asks sleepily.

"Be down at the train tracks in fifteen minutes. No later. Miss the train and you're out." Uriah and I walk out of the dorm.

Tobias was already awake and ready for the game, so he just walks to the tran tracks with Uriah and I instead of waiting for any of the other initiates.

When we get to the tracks, I jog over to where Christina is, surrounded by many other Dauntless that decided to participate in the capture the flag game. "The other should be here soon. Eric fell out of his bed when we ran in there." I tell her.

She bursts out laughing. "I really wish I was there to see it."

I laugh again and walk back over to Uriah. "How much time do they have?" I ask.

He checks his watch. "Six minutes." He replies.

"Imagine if none of them other than the Stiff showed up." I imagine.

Uriah chuckles. "That would be really easy for us to train if that happened. They still have time though."

"I know, I know." I say. "I was just wondering."

Uriah looks at me for a second, before rolling his eyes and turning away. "See? There's two initiates coming over there." He points out.

I turn around and see two figures dressed in black making their way over to the train tracks.

"Damn it," I mutter. "It would've been so much easier without them."

"Don't complain!" Lauren, one of the instructors for my initiation class interrupts Uriah and I's conversation. "You've literally got only twelve initiates. Do you remember how many were in your class?"

"No."

Soon enough, all twelve initiates are at the train tracks and I can hear the train moving towards us.

Once we are all on the train, Uriah opens the box of paintball guns. "We are playing capture the flag tonight." He says. "Basically, you just have to come up with a strategy and use it to capture the other team's flag. It's not that hard, other than the fact you will be having paintballs shot at you."

"Uriah and I will be team captains. You can pick first, Uri." I speak out.

"Zeke."

"I want the Stiff." Tobias looks up from where he was staring at his feet and makes eye contact with me before walking over to stand next to me, but giving me just enough time to gaze into his beautiful, dark blue eyes.

"Shauna."

I debate for a moment. "Cressida." I finally choose. Cressida is probably our best transfer this year, behind Tobias.

"Eric."

"Callum."

Uriah and I finish picking our initiate teams and move on to the Dauntless citizens. Uriah got Caleb on his team, but that doesn't really matter to me. I have to treat him like an initiate, not as a brother now.

"You choose first this time, Tris." Uriah offers.

I nod. "Lynn."

"Marlene."

"Christina."

"Spencer." When Uriah says this, I catch a glance at Caleb. His face appears to light up at the fact Spencer is on his capture the flag team. I think what Tobias told me about them yesterday might actually become true.

"Will." I choose, also paying attention to Christina's face. She had the same reaction and she is completely in love with Will.

I'm completely fine with Caleb wanting to be with a guy. I just find Spencer very suspicious and I don't trust him. At all. I'm just worried he will do something to Caleb. I don't want him to be hurt.

Uriah and I each pick few more Dauntless before passing out all of the paintball guns and paintballs.

I take the fluorescent blue flag and Uriah takes the florescent green one.

"We'll jump first." I volunteer my team. Uriah nods in agreement. "Okay, my team!" I call out. "Jump when I say now."

Uriah turns away to discuss something with Zeke. Probably a strategy they will end up using.

I glance out the train door. "Now!" I yell. My team jumps out of the train. "Everyone good?"

I hear a few murmurs of 'yes' and 'fine'.

"Let's go. Does anyone have any ideas of where to hide the flag?" I ask.

"Did you win when you were an initiate?" Cressida asks.

I nod, even though they probably can't see me in the dark. The lights we are wearing around our necks aren't really bright enough to see very much. "Yes."

"Where'd you hide the flag?" Callum wonders.

"Telling you wouldn't be in the sprit of the game. For us, Dauntless, this is a game for fun. For you initiates, it's a game to learn strategy. If we were fighting, you would need to know every possible thing you might be able to do and know which one is best for not getting you killed."

The initiates fall quiet.

"How about we hide the flag at the Ferris wheel?" Tobias suggests after a minute of walking around in silence.

"Alright." I agree. "Any other ideas?"

No one speaks up.

"Okay, we're going to the Ferris wheel." I say and walk in the direction of the wheel, having the perfect idea of how to find Uriah's team's flag.

Christina comes up behind me. "You're not planning on climbing today, are you?" She whispers, walking slightly slower and I stay behind with her.

"So what if I was?"

"What if you fall?" She exclaims, questioning me.

I laugh a little. "I've done it before. Don't worry about me."

"I don't care that you've done it. That was once and no one knew where you went."

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying."

I walk off, catching up to the initiates and other Dauntless.

"Okay, everyone, once we get to the Ferris wheel, you all have to find a good hiding spot for the flag on your own. Then you have to figure out positions. Who is going to be defending the flag, in case the the other team gets here before we get their flag? Who is going to be going out and fighting the other team? Who is going out to capture their flag when I spot their location? Figure this out."

"What will you be doing?" Tobias asks.

"I'm going to find where their flag is."

"How." Someone, I can't tell who in the darkness though, asks.

"I'm going to climb the wheel. I did it for my initiation's capture the flag game and it worked. Everyone has to stay down here when I do it, though."

Christina mutters something I don't hear, probably about how this is a stupid idea.

We arrive at the wheel. "Guys, get to work. Remember what I said. I'll be down in a little while."

I walk off to the side of the Ferris wheel and over to the ladder. I step on the first rung, testing it, to make sure that it is still strong enough to hold my weight. It seems to be fine, so I begin my climb. When I am about a quarter of the way up the wheel, I look out at what is below me. I am still unable to see the other team's flag, but I can see the small figures that make up my team, huddled together, most likely discussing techniques. I see another tiny figure that is a bit away from everyone else. It's probably Christina, worrying about me. Why can't she understand that I will be fine?

Shaking my head, I start climbing again, careful for the one missing rung from when it broke when I climbed this wheel during my initiation. I pass that we rung and am about five higher when my foot slips off a rung.

Gasping, I grip tighter on with my hands, the only thing stopping me from falling, possibly to my death. I try to put my feet on another rung, but the one I put my weight on breaks when I put pressure on it. The rung goes flying to the ground. I can only hear a faint crash when it hits the pavement below.

I begin to panic, unable to keep myself calm. The next rung I put my weight on has the same fate as the previous one.

I hear a creak. I look up at the rung I am holding onto. It is breaking.

In terror, I try to grab onto another rung with my hands just as the one I am holding onto gives out, falling to the ground, sending me free falling off the Ferris wheel as well.

My throat locks and won't allow me to scream. Seconds later, my body is frozen on the concrete below the wheel.

I feel completely numb

The last thing I see is a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. And then I black out.

**A/N- Honestly, I was not planning on this happening to Tris.**

**That is what happens when you listen to Taylor Swift's break up songs when you are trying to write a fanfiction.**

**I love you guys. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- GUYSSSSS IM GOING TO FREAKING HARRY POTTER WORLD IN JULY AND IVE WANTED TO GO FOR SO LONG CAN YIU HEAR ME DYING?**

**Also, sorry about the ending to the last chapter. It was not intended to end like that at all.**

**Oh well.**

**Enjoy the chapter, I hope it doesn't suck. I was kinds rushed while writing this, so it's not the best, but I tried.**

**Disclaimer- i own nothing.**

I wake to a loud and annoying beeping sound. I groan softly as I feel a stinging pain in my arm and an ache in my head.

I open my eyes and look around. I am where I recognize to be the infirmary in the Dauntless compound.

There is no one present in the room, so I find the 'nurse' button on the bed and press it. The Erudite technology is so advanced, we have control over things from our beds. It is insane.

About thirty seconds after I pressed the button, a doctor walks in with all of my friends behind him, except for Uriah, it appears.

"Hello, Tris." the doctor says. "I am Doctor Hemmings. How are you feeling?" He tells me.

"What happened?" I ask, hating the way my voice now sounds hoarse and dry.

"How are you feeling?" He repeats again.

I watch as he takes a seat in the chair next to my bed. My friends just stay standing behind him. "Honestly, like crap." I tell him. "Now will you tell me what happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Umm," I pause to think for a moment to recall what had happened last that I remember. "I was playing in the capture the flag game and I was climbing the Ferris wheel again to look for Uri's flag. I don't remember what happened after that."

"Well, you slipped when you were climbing the Ferris wheel and you fell down from pretty high up. You're very lucky you weren't injured too badly." Doctor Hemmings says. "You only got a concussion and a broken arm. You're also bruised up a bit but you should be healed soon."

I nod, wincing from the pain in my head. "Okay." I whisper.

"I'll be in to check on you later. Call if you need anything." Doctor Hemmings gets up and leaves the room I am in.

Christina rushes over to the chair as soon as he is gone and sits down next to me. "Tris, what did I tell you? I told you to be careful! You said you would! I knew it was a stupid idea to climb that dreaded thing! I knew it, I knew it!"

Will places his hand on Christina's arm. "Calm down, babe." He mutters, making her relax a little.

"I was so scared, Tris." She whispers.

"I'm sorry." I say. "Who ended up winning the game?"

"Really, Tris?" Lynn rolls her eyes. "You just woke up from falling off a Ferris wheel and you're worried about who won the bloody game?"

"Just tell me."

"No one. The game stopped when you fell." Marlene informs me.

"Oh." I mutter.

"I'm going to go tell Uriah that you woke up." Lynn says. "He wanted to be here, but he couldn't miss training. He decided to wake until you woke up to post the results for the first stage of the training." She leaves the room and I turn my attention back to Christina.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only two days."

"Only two?" I exclaim. "What have I missed? I can't believe I was actually out for so long."

"Shut up. It could've been way worse than it was. You're lucky."

I roll my eyes and we talk a little until Uriah barges into the room with Tobias and Caleb following him closely behind.

"Tris! You're alive!" Uriah yells, running over next to my bed.

"Hey, Uri." I mumble, my head hurting slightly more from the yelling. "Shut up please." I beg.

"Sorry." His voice drops. "Are you okay?"

"I guess. Where's Lynn?"

"Watching the other initiates."

I nod. "Alright."

"Why would you ever think that climbing a Ferris wheel would be a good idea?" Caleb asks. "I can believe that you got put into the infirmary for a fight or falling while jumping off the train, but why the hell would you climb a freaking Ferris wheel?"

"I did it when I was in initiation and we won because I spotted the other team's flag." I point out.

"Should have never even tried that again."

"Sorry, Caleb." I look over at Tobias, who has been strangely quiet since he got here. "You alright Stiff?" I ask him.

"I think I should be the one asking you that question." He replies.

I'm about to speak up again, but Christina cuts me off. "I'm hungry. I'm going to go down to the dining hall and get something to eat if anyone wants to join me." She gets up from the chair sending me a quick wink.

I glare at her when I realized what she was doing.

"I'm up for some food." Marlene says.

"Same. And I should probably get back to training after that. Let's go, Caleb. You can stay for a while if you want, Stiff." Uriah says, clearly noticing Christina's plan.

Will takes Christina's hand and they all walk out of the room, leaving Tobias and I there alone.

"Are you okay, Tris? That was a pretty bad fall you had." Tobias tells me while sitting down in the chair and hesitantly baking my hand, sending shivers through my body.

"I guess. I really am not looking forward to not being able to do much for the next few weeks though."

Tobias nods. "I understand that. I'm just happy you're alright."

I squeeze his hand. "Thanks, Tobias. You're a really great friend, you know that, right?"

A light blush appears on his cheeks.

I hold my good arm our, signaling for Tobias to give me a hug.

He understands the sign and carefully wraps his arms around my currently fragile body. I relax and feel safe while in his embrace. "Thank you." I whisper.

I think I am starting to fall for the Stiff.

**A/N- I'm so sorry this chapter was so short. Like I said, I was rushed while writing this and I would rather have a shorter chapter than no chapter uploaded today.**

**I was also panicking while writing this because my power kept going out and I am writing this on my iPad, and I wouldn't have Ben able to update without wifi. The power is back though (obviously) so everything is alright.**

**Thanks for reading. Love you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- I only have like 9 days left of school and I'm leaving early on Friday yay! But I have a regents to take so kill me now.**

**On Friday, I'm going to the Mountain Jam festival, and I am staying there until Sunday, so there is a large possibility that I will not be able to update on Saturday. I will probably write in the car, but I have no idea if I'll actually finish the chapter or be able to update. I'll post on Sunday though.**

**Sorry about that.**

**Enjoy this chapter. Remember, my Harry potter fanfiction will be updated tomorrow I'd you want to check that out.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

"Alright, Tris." Doctor Hemmings walks into the infirmary room that I have been in for the past week. "You're free to go."

I sigh in relief. "Finally."

"Take it easy for a while. No climbing any more Ferris wheels."

I nod. "Alright. There's no reason for me to climb any more for a while. Most likely, the next time I'll be around there is next year's capture the flag game."

I stand up from the bed and stretch. It's been forever since I have been able to freely move. You never appreciate how good it feels to actually be able to move until you are trapped on a bed in the infirmary for a week.

I walk over to the door, my legs slightly weak for not being used for so long. After a few steps, I'm okay again though.

I leave the infirmary and immediately go down to the dining hall. All I've eaten for the past week is the horrible infirmary food. I need something good to eat.

I run into Christina as I'm on my way to the dining hall.

"Tris! I was just going to see you!" She exclaims.

"I just got out and I'm a hungry bitch right now and I need food. Let's go."

Christina turns around and walks with me the rest of the way to the dining hall. We get to our usual table to be greeted by the rest of our friends. I sit down next to Lynn and Christina sits on my other side.

"You're finally free, Tris!" Lynn half-hugs me with, leaving her arm over my shoulder.

"I know!" I laugh, grabbing a hamburger and immediately taking a bite of it, sighing happily at the taste of delicious food in my mouth.

"Since you're out of the infirmary, do you want to start stage 2 tomorrow?" Uriah asks.

I nod. "Sure. Why not?"

Uriah posted the rankings the day after I woke up. I was glad that I didn't have to see Gale leave for the Factionless, though. It's always kind of upsetting seeing initiates being forced to leave.

Uriah and I both agreed to start stage 2 together when I got out of the infirmary. Luckily, administering the simulations is not that hard and doesn't take a lot of physical work which is useful because my left arm is currently completely useless. If we were still in the physical training stage, Uriah would have to teach mostly the entire thing.

"After lunch, do you want to gather the initiates and tell them about the next stage?" I ask.

"Okay." Uriah nods while taking another bite of his cheeseburger. "I'm sure they'll be happy to have you back. They're probably getting pissed off at my face."

"Isn't everyone?"

Uriah throws a chip at me. I doge it and laugh.

"You guys are idiots." I hear Christina mutter. I playfully slap her arm and she fakes a hurt look at me.

"Don't give me that look. You completely deserved it." I point out.

She shrugs. "True."

I take the last bite out of my hamburger and get up to put my tray away, running into Tobias in the process.

"Oh, sorry. Hi, Stiff." I greet him, smiling up at him.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank." I gaze into his incredible, beautiful eyes for a moment before realizing what was happening. I snap myself out I my thoughts. "Would you mind telling all of the initiates to meet Uriah and I in the training room in about five minutes?" I ask.

Tobias nods. "Of course. I'll see you in a few."

He waves a quick goodbye before walking over to the tables where the initiates have chosen to sit it. I see Caleb and my eyes rest on Spencer's arm that is resting around him for a second. I turn away from them and walk back over to my table where Lynn looks very uncomfortable. Uriah and Marlene are currently making out, as well as Christina and Will.

I sit back down at the table and clear my throat. "Guys!" I yell. Both couples break apart and glare at me.

"Thank you." Lynn mutters to me.

"No problem." I mutter back. Then I raise my voice again. "The Stiff is telling all the initiates to meet us in the training room in five minutes." I inform Uriah.

Uriah nods and shoves the rest if his cheeseburger and chips in his mouth, rushing to put his tray away.

"Let's get going." He says once he is back.

I nod and we walk side by side out of the dining hall, to the training room. I open the door and am met with the musky smell of sweat and old, dried blood. We should probably do a better job cleaning this place.

I grab two chairs out of. The supply cabinet and take them over to where Uriah is which is a lot harder than it should be, seeing I only have 1 hand.

"Thanks for helping, Uri." I say with sarcasm evident in my voice.

"You're welcome. I'm the best, aren't I?" He smirks. "Don't deny it. You love me."

I sit down in one of the chairs. "Believe what you want. I'll just say you're wrong."

The initiates start filing in the door until all eleven are present.

"So, I'm sure you're all wondering why I've gathered you here today." Uriah says in a dramatic voice. The initiates stay completely silent. "It's because this Pansycake," he motions to where I am sitting. "Has finally gotten out of the infirmary after being a complete dumbass and falling off a Ferris wheel."

I stand up and slap Uriah across the head.

The initiates clap.

"Okay, okay, fine. We are really here because Tris is finally out of the infirmary and you are now going to start your second stage of torture tomorrow."

"Initiation, you mean?" I correct him.

He shrugs. "Whatever. Same difference."

"You're starting stage 2 tomorrow. It is fear simulations. It's practice for stage 3 which is your final test." I say. "There isn't a lot you can do to prepare, so just be prepared to have to face your worst fears. You are dismissed now."

The initiates spend a second looking at me in disbelief before leaving the room, Uriah following them as well. Only Caleb stays behind.

"You alright, Caleb?" I ask going over and putting my good arm around my little brother.

"Spencer and I are together."

I nod. "I know. I saw you two together. You're kind of cute. You trust him?"

"Yes, of course. Why?" Caleb looks at me in confusion.

"No reason. I trust your judgement."

"Okay." Caleb replies, seeming slightly unsure. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. We need to talk, though. Can we go to my apartment?" I offer a place for us to talk.

Caleb agrees and we walk to my apartment in the leaders section. I unlock the door and we enter together.

"What is it this time?" Caleb asks.

"The fear simulations tomorrow. You're going to be awake when you are in the simulation. Dauntless aren't awake. You have to pretend that you don't know that it isn't real. Got it?"

"Yeah. Is Uriah going to be administering the simulation?"

I shake my head. "No. I will. Uriah is going to administer the Dauntless-borns. You're stuck with me. It's just a precaution. There have been times that leaders have decided to watch some of the simulations."

Caleb takes a gulp of air, clearly frightened.

"It'll be okay." I pray. "I'll protect you. That's what I'm here for, isn't it?"

**A/N- hope you liked this chapter. I didn't have full concentration while writing like half of this. French class is for writing fanfiction. Bonjour.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- ayyeeeeee guys. How are you today? I hope you're having a good day.**

**I've decided that I am not going to update on Saturday. I'm not going to bother panicking over getting a chapter for you guys when I should be enjoying the festival. I promise I will write in the car ride there and back so I will get a new chapter on Sunday. I'm going home on Saturday night, but that might also mean I won't get home until like after midnight, so I'm not going to bother ? Okay.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

"Good morning, Tobias." I greet him once he closes the door to the simulation room. "Are you ready for this?"

Tobias shakes his head. "How bad is it going to be?"

I shrug. "It will be bad. You're being forced to live your worst fears without even knowing that you are in a simulation. You won't have your absolute worst fear today, though." I assure him. "You never have to live your worst fear on the first day."

Tobias lets out a breath, seeming slightly relieved, as if he already knows what his worst fear will be.

"Don't worry about anything. Just focus on getting out of the simulation by calming your heart rate enough. You'll do fine."

Tobias nods. "Okay."

"Okay." I reply. "Have a seat."

Tobias walks over to the cold, metal chair that is in the middle of the small room, next to the computer that tracks the simulation that is going on inside of the initiates head.

"I'm going to inject this serum into you. It takes a minute before it will go into effect." I tell Tobias. He doesn't have any reaction, so I pick up the syringe filled with the serum and carefully inject it into his neck. "Just relax. It will all be over soon."

Tobias glances up at me and we make steady eye contact until the serum behind to kick in. His blue eyes begin to droop shut and his breathing steadies.

I turn to the computer where an image is being formed. Tobias' breathing speeds up extremely quickly again. This isn't good. He's already panicking.

The image clears and I can see Tobias standing alone in a small room. I am slightly confused on what the fear could be until I notice that the walls are moving inward, closer to Tobias. Claustrophobia.

He is shaking now, clearly unsure of what he should do.

Tobias curls himself up into a small ball and he clearly is suffering in the shrinking box. I really wish I could be there to help him calm down, or at least be able to pull him out of the simulation, but that is not allowed. If I did that, the Dauntless leaders would suspect something and I could get thrown out to be with the Factionless.

Suddenly, Tobias starts pounding on the wall that is closing in in front of him. After a few moments of that panic, he stops just as suddenly as he started.

He seems to think things through for a few seconds before bending down to pick up a crowbar that previously was not there. He takes the crowbar and wedges the pointy end through the left corner of the box. The boards spring apart and Tobias is free again.

Tobias made the crowbar appear from nothing. He must've been awake during the simulation. He's Divergent.

He jumps awake from the simulation, and immediately starts shaking again in either fear or trauma from what he had just experienced.

"It's okay." I whisper, soothing him.

Tobias looks up at me. "T-that was terrifying."

I nod. "I know it is." I walk over and rub his back. "You did really well, though. You were only in the simulation for 7 minutes and forty-six seconds. That's a very good time."

Tobias stands up and I grab his arm and lead him to the back door to the simulation room and drag him out to the hallway where I know there are no cameras.

"How did you make the crowbar appear?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't there before. How did you get it?"

"I imagined some sort of weapon was there to help me and it showed up. It was all in my head. Anything I imagined could've happened." Tobias responds.

"No." I mutter to myself. "What were your test results?"

"Abnegation." Tobias says with a slight uncertainty that can hardly be heard in his voice, but I know well enough.

"And? What else?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Tobias nods.

I sigh. "Okay, well, what you just did was very dangerous. Dauntless aren't aware that they are awake during the simulation. They can't control what happens. When we do this tomorrow, you must make it seem like you actually are in the hallucination, even though you won't be. They will kill you if they find out. I've got to go now. Corridor to the dormitory is that way." I point down one of the hallways and re enter the simulation room, quickly deleting the content from Tobias' simulation.

This is just great. Now I have two people to protect. Caleb and Tobias. How is it that both of the people who I really care about are in such a huge risk of being killed?

I feel my eyes begin to water. I quickly wipe away the tear and calm myself before calling the next initiate in.

"Eric." I call out.

Eric gets up from his chair and nervously looks around the waiting room before following me back into the fear simulation room.

"Have a seat, please." I order.

Eric sits down on the chair. "What is going to happen during this test?" He wonders.

"You are going to have to conquer your fears." I reply. "Today, I will inject the serum into you and when it goes into effect, you will be in one of your fears. All you have to do is focus on getting out of the simulation by calming your heart rate enough. It will be a bad fear today, but it won't be your worst fear."

Eric gulps in fear, watching me as I grab the syringe. I line it up with the side of his neck and inject the serum. He grimaces slightly at the pain from the needle, but isn't too fazed by it.

"The simulation will start in about one minute. Good luck."

After about an hour and some minutes, I only have one simulation left to administer. Caleb's.

He comes into the room with the usual terrified look on his face. The same one every other initiate has. I shut the door behind us.

"Hey, little bro. You ready?"

Caleb shakes his head. I sigh.

I nod my head towards the chair. "Have a seat." He does. "This simulation is going to take you through one of your worst fears. You have to manage to calm your heart rate enough to get through the fear. You shouldn't be aware that you are in a hallucination. It should feel real to you." I say with a slight warning in my voice.

Caleb understands the warning and nods in agreement. "Okay." His voice cracks.

"You'll be okay, Caleb. Just relax." I take the syringe and inject the serum into his neck. "The simulation will start in 60 seconds. Remember what I said. Once it's over, you have the rest of the day free. You just have to get through this. Good luck."

Caleb mutters some incoherent words, just before his eyes fall shut and the simulation forms on my computer screen.

It honestly is so terrible to have to watch your own brother be in his own personal hell with no escape and no way you can help him.

To my luck, though Caleb manages to complete the simulation as a Dauntless, not as a Divergent. His time was also only 10 minutes and twenty-seven seconds. That is extremely good for his first simulation.

I congratulate Caleb and send him on his way, still feeling slightly not okay from watching my brother being tortured in the way he was.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up on Sunday.**

**Also, my Harry Potter fanfiction got updated last night if you want to read that.**

**Bye guys. I love you all so freaking much. Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Guys, AMERICAN PHAROAH WON THE FREAKING BELMONT STAKES THIS IS THE FIRST TRIPLE CROWN WINNER SINCE 1978 AND I LITERALLY ALMOST CRIED IN A BAR FULL OF A BUNCH OF OLD DRUNK MEN AND WAS SHAKING SO MUCH AND I AM NOT OKAY**

**We've also got over 5.2K reads on this story already and just ASDFGHJKL**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent**

"How was your side of the fear simulations?" I ask Uriah after he finishes with his Dauntless-borns. We are currently in my apartment, talking without the worry that a camera will hear what we are saying. Uriah is sitting on the couch in my room and I am laying on my back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, with my broken arm resting on a pillow beside me.

He shrugs. "Scared."

I roll my eyes. "Same. I'm not surprised."

"Were there any surprised?" He asks. "Like, you know, were there any like us?"

I sigh and nod. "Two of them."

His eyes widen. "Really?" He exclaims in astonishment.

"Yeah." I reply. "It's really unfortunate."

"It is."

"I don't want to have to deal with this again." I groan. "They shouldn't have to either."

"Do you think that they will find out?" Uriah wonders, referring to the Dauntless leaders.

"I don't know. I hope not."

Uriah stays silent for a moment. "What are you going to do?"

"Try to help them, I guess." I suggest. "I don't want there to be a repeat of last year."

I shudder at the thought of what happened during the last year's initiation. Tori's brother, George, was Divergent. One day one of the leaders decided to watch all of the trainings that we were doing that day. George hadn't learned to hide his Divergence yet. The leader found out and he was found dead in the bottom chasm the next morning. Uriah, Lauren, and I all felt that we had failed our jobs of training and protecting the initiates. He was one of the reasons that Lauren decided to quit training the initiates.

Uriah doesn't say anything, most likely remembering the story we both know too well, wishing that we could forget it.

It's quiet in my apartment for the next few minutes until there is a sudden, panicked sounding pounding on my front door. I jump up and run to open it, just to be met with the face of a terrified looking Will.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"C-Christina." He replies, stuttering. "S-she was shot w-when we were working at the fence."

"What?" I exclaim, immediately shoving my shoes on. "Uriah, hurry your ass up."

Without hesitation, Uriah and I are following Will out the door.

"What happened?" Uriah asks Will as we jog down to the infirmary.

"We were standing guard on the fence, as we always are, and then we heard something from outside the fence. We went together to see what it was and then a shot rang out and she collapsed." He says through tears. "It didn't come from the city. It came from beyond the Amity farms, but today is one of the Amity's days off. There was no one out there."

"Is she alright?" My eyes are beginning to water.

"I don't know."

We rush down to the infirmary and hurry into the door.

"Christina?" I ask the receptionist quickly.

She types something into her computer. She looks up sadly. "I'm sorry, guys. Her time of death was seven minutes ago."

My world felt like it came crashing down. I can hear Will sobbing into Uriah's arms and I can see the tears that are slowly rolling down Uriah's face. Other than that, everything to me is blank.

I feel so completely numb. I feel dizzy, like I'm going to pass out and fall over. I feel like I have no control over myself.

Someone leads me over to one of the chairs in the waiting room. I can't get myself to focus enough to see who it is.

It's a while before I can finally come to my senses again. I am still in the waiting room of the infirmary, but now, it's just me and Tobias here, no longer Will and Uriah.

"T-Tobias?" I whisper.

He turns his head toward me and wraps his arms around me in a protecting hug. "I'm so sorry." He says in my ear.

"Where'd Will and Uri go?"

"Will went back to his apartment and Uriah went with him to make sure he was okay." Tobias tells me. "Then Uriah saw me walking back to the dormitory from the tattoo parlor and asked me to come stay with you for a while."

"Thank you."

"We should get you out of here." Tobias takes my hand and helps me stand up. "Where's your apartment."

I mutter the room number and section quietly and Tobias helps me walk through the halls to the apartment. He is able to open the door because I forgot to lock it when I was rushing to the infirmary before. We go inside and I allow Tobias to make me lay down on my bed.

"Tobias?" I ask when I notice him walking toward the door to leave.

He turns around. "Yeah, Tris?"

"Can you stay with me? Please?"

He nods. "Yeah." He walks over to me and lays down with his arm comfortingly around me which calms me a strangely large amount. "Always."

I start crying again after a minute of laying there. I'm no longer getting waves of tears from missing her. They're more like tsunami tides in my eyes.

"Shh, Tris." Tobias whispers and rubs my back soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

He repetitive keeps repeating soft 'you're alright' same 'it's going to be okay's to me until I drift asleep.

Tobias' arms are no longer around me when I wake up again. I slowly get myself up and look around my empty room. My head hurts slightly from all of the crying I did last night. I walk out of my room to my kitchen, noticing Tobias is there, making two cups of coffee.

"Good morning." My voice cracks as I greet him.

He turns to me. "Morning, Tris. Are you alright?"

I shake my head. "I don't think I ever will be."

Tobias puts down the coffee cups and wraps his arms around me again, resting his head on top of mine.

After a few second, he backs away and hands me one of the cups. "Uriah stopped by and told me that he told the initiates that we were taking the day off from training. He didn't think either of you would be okay enough to administer the simulations."

I nod, completely agreeing. "Thank you." I whisper. "For everything."

"You're welcome. I wish I could do more."

"Don't." I stop him. "You've helped me so much more than anyone else would've."

Tobias hugs me again and hold me in his arms. "I have to go talk to Caleb now. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Okay." I whisper.

"Okay." Tobias kisses the top of my head, let's go of me, and leaves my apartment.

I stand there, frozen for a few seconds. Did he really just kiss the top of my head? Why am I getting so happy over that? It was probably just a friendly gesture anyway. There is no way he would possibly be able to have feelings for me. He is basically the definition of perfect. And I'm just, well, me.

I sigh to myself, slowly sipping on the coffee that Tobias made for me. I've never actually liked someone before. I don't really know at all what to expect. Why must this all be so hard?

**A/N- I don't know what happened here. I was in such a good mood when I wrote this and I wasn't even listening to sad or angry music while writing either.**

**I was planning on having Christina die later in the story, not now. I'm sorry. I just felt that I haven't had anything too sad yet and it just needed to happen sooner or later.**

**Bye guys. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- guys, I'm about to go to my school concert and I am so freaking scared. I don't think I will be able to update my Harry Potter fanfiction tomorrow. My finals start tomorrow and I'm going to be busy pretending to study for those. Since there won't be an update for that tomorrow, I'm going to try to update 2 or 3 times next week.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to te evil mattsmithfangirl because it's her birthday and you should go read her fanfictions because she's been writing the ending and it's freaking adorable.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

"Hi, Tris." Tobias greets me when he enters the fear simulation room.

"Hey." I reply, setting up the serum for the hallucination.

"How are you doing?"

I haven't seen Tobias since yesterday when he left my apartment. I haven't been out of my apartment until this afternoon when Uriah told me that we had to continue on with Stage 2. I shrug my shoulders. "Sit down." I order, not really wanting to talk about the murder of my best friend.

Tobias sits in the chair that is in the center of the room. He is visible extremely tense.

"Calm down, Tobias." I whisper. "It's just a hallucination."

He looks at me with fear present in his eyes as I take the syringe and inject the serum into his neck. He looks like he already knows what his fear is going to be. That isn't possible, though. You can never predict which of your fear you are going to have to face when you go into this particular simulation.

"Be brave, Tobias." I whisper, just as his eyes are beginning to close and he starts to fall into the hallucination.

I turn to the computer screen where a familiar image of the living room in every Abnegation house has appeared. What is this fear?

I hear the marching footsteps from a man walking down the stairs. Tobias looks up at the man, completely terrified. The man is Marcus, Tobias' father and the leader of the city.

"Tobias." Marcus' voice echoes around the small room and several Marcuses appear. Twelve of them. Tobias looks around at them and begins shaking. I look into Marcus' eyes and they are solid black, like pits where his eyes should be.

"This is for your own good." The Marcuses say.

Tobias curls up on the ground when I notice that each Marcus is taking their belts off. What the hell?

I nearly scream when Marcus begins whipping Tobias with the belt, screaming countless hateful things at his son.

How could someone do that to another person? Especially a father to his own son. Not to mention that the man is the leader of the city and the most important person in Abnegation, the faction of selflessness.

There has been times where the Erudite faction has accused Marcus of cruelty and abuse. For once, they were actually right. I've spent so much of my life so against them and all they say, but they were actually right. I cannot believe my eyes.

I cringe as I watch the belt strike down on Tobias' back, hating the way I have to watch this without being able to help.

Tobias cries out in pain.

"This is for your own good." The Marcuses chant once again, continuing to beat Tobias, who is already weak and on the floor.

After about five minutes of the torture the Marcuses turn back into only one Marcus and Tobias wakes up from the simulation.

I instantly turn to him, seeing the way he jumps awake, still completely distressed from what he just went through. I don't blame him, though. I would be too if I was so afraid of my own, loving father because he beat me.

"Tobias," I begin.

Tobias just looks up at me and shakes his head frantically before jumping up from the chair and running out of the fear simulation room through the back entrance so he doesn't have to run past all of the other initiates in a state like the one he is in now.

I sigh, upset that I can't run after him not to help. I walk over and invite the next initiate in, hoping I can finish as quickly as possible.

When I am finally done with my last initiate, I rush out of the room, jogging around the compound, hoping to spot Tobias somewhere.

I wander around the pit for a while, unsuccessful of finding him. I decide to stop by the tattoo parlor.

"Hey, Tori." I greet her when I walk in the door.

Tori looks up from her work of tattooing Spencer's shoulder. "Hi, Tris. How can I help you?"

"Have you seen the Stiff anywhere? He ran out after his hallucination today and I don't know where he went."

Tori shrugs and turns back to Spencer's shoulder. "Sorry, no idea. He hasn't been in here."

"I saw him." Spencer interrupts us. "He was rushing around, looking pretty upset. I think he said he was going to go down by the chasm."

"Spencer, thank you!" I exclaim, running out of the tattoo parlor. I sprint down to the chasm, panicking slightly when I don't see anyone by the chasm. What if he jumped. "Stiff?" I hesitantly call out.

I look down into the chasm, noticing the small ledge that a thin path leads down to isn't empty. Tobias is sitting there, staring out into the water.

Feeling extremely relieved that I found him, I walk down the pathway, to where Tobias is sitting.

"Hey."

He looks over at me. "Hi, Tris." He mutters.

"You okay?" I sit down next to him, crossing my legs in front of me.

Tobias shakes his head. "Not really." He sighs. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." I imitate him. "It made you stronger, though. You are so brave for dealing with him. How long was he doing that?"

"Since my mom died." Tobias looks back into the treacherous water. "He did it to her before. Then he started taking his anger out on me when she died."

"He's an asshole." I mutter under my breath.

Tobias nods in agreement, letting me know that he heard me.

"Your time was very good today. Just over five minutes in the hallucination." I inform him.

"Thank you." Tobias whispers.

"Thank you?" I question. "For what?"

"For not giving me that pitying look. And for not looking at me like I'm an, I don't know. A kicked puppy or something."

"Well, you're not." I look into his eyes. "I really understand why you don't want people to know your name. You're incredible though. Why do you let me call you Tobias though?"

"Because I trust you. It's also kind of nice to hear my name in a non threatening way for once as well."

"Why do you trust me?" I ask curiously.

Tobias breaks the eye contact we had made and looks down at his hands. "I just feel like you are different than everyone else."

"In a good way I hope." I say, laughing a little.

Tobias chuckles as well before looking up at me. Before my brain can fully process what is going on, Tobias' hands are cupping my face and he is pressing his lips to mine.

In shock, I pull away for a second before looking deeply into his eyes, smiling slightly. Tobias notices and smiles as well, kissing me again, but a bit more confident this time. I willingly kiss back, loving the feeling of warmth and comfort I get when I'm kissing him.

My issues seem to vanish. The fear of the Erudite serum seems to seize to exist. My mourning of Christina's death seems like it was put on pause. The stress of hiding my Divergence from the faction seems to ease greatly.

After a few minutes of kissing him passionately, I pull away from Tobias and smile at him. I actually feel truly happy in this moment, like nothing will ever be able to bring me down.

Tobias smiles back at me and puts his arm around me.

Maybe if both of us decided to stay in Abnegation, we would be in the same position, only in a bit of a safer environment. I'm happy where we are right now though.

**A/N- did anyone else almost cry from the Mockingjay Part 2 trailer? No? Just me? Okay then.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- sorry I didn't update my Harry Potter fanfiction yesterday. Finals are extremely stressful.**

**Luckily, school ends on Monday and then I will be able to write even more often and hopefully update that more than once a week. This will still be my main story though.**

**I wrote the first 200 words of this in class after finishing my English final. I hope it isn't terrible.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

"Tobias." I speak up softly after a few minutes of silence as we stare into the chasm.

He turns his head to look at me. "Yeah?"

"I have something to show you." I tell him, wanting him to know about the serum the Erudite's are creating and what they are planning to do to the poor, innocent Abnegation.

"What is it?"

"I have to show it to you." I say. "Meet me at the train tracks at 11:30. Don't let anyone know where you are going. Okay?"

"Okay." Tobias replies nodding.

"We should probably go and get dinner now. We don't want people to become suspicious of the both of us missing. They would probably think that your ranking was based on my favoritism rather than your skill." I suggest.

"Alright." Tobias says, standing up and he releases my hand that he had been holding. "I'll see you tonight." He gives me one last quick kiss before walking back to the pathway, leaving the chasm. I ain't a few moments before following his path and heading up to the dining hall.

Looking around, I notice that Tobias is sitting with Caleb, Spencer, Zeke, and a few of the other initiates, smiling and laughing along with them. Caleb and Spencer are holding hands as well. Caleb looks so much happier here and with Spencer. So much happier than he was in Abnegation. It's a good feeling to see someone you really care about looking so happy.

I turn my attention away from the initiates and go over to my usual table, sitting down next to Uriah, my mood instantly dropping at the empty seat at the table.

"Hey, Tris, where have you been?" Marlene asks.

I shrug. "Around." I tell them.

"How were the simulations today?" Uriah says.

"Fine." I reply. "How were your?"

"Alright. A few pretty unusual fears, but that's normal, right?"

I nod. "Same for me."

"Wow. You guys get to watch initiates be scared shitless and then Marlene and I just have to do random crap in the Pit all day which is boring as hell." Lynn points out.

I roll my eyes and Marlene nods, agreeing with Lynn.

"How are you guys?" I wonder.

"We're going to get drunk tonight." Uriah says excitedly. "Party at my place. I think we all deserve something to get our minds off of things. You in?"

I almost agree, wanting a distraction from the thought of loosing my best friend, but I remember the plans Tobias and I had made. I shake my head. "Sorry, guys. Not tonight."

"What?" The entire table says in unison, all very surprised with my answer.

"Why not?" Will asks.

"I dunno." I quickly make up an excuse in my mind. "Just not really in the mood, I guess."

"Awe, come on, Tris!" Marlene begs. "You're always the most fun when you're drunk!" She exclaims.

Lynn nods. "You really are. It's just so weird and great to see an ex Abnegation girl getting herself completely wasted."

"That's partly because Uri and Zeke like to spike my drinks."

Uriah shrugs it off, knowing that the statement I just made is completely true. He just doesn't seem to care very much about it. "It's not just us." He says. "Marlene and-" he cuts himself off. "Marlene sometimes would help."

I sigh, knowing that Uriah almost said Christina. "I'm going to go back to my apartment for a while, okay guys?" I say. They all nod. "Thanks. I'll see you around." I get up from the table and put away my plate before going up to my apartment.

I unlock the door and go over to my bedroom and lay down on the bed as soon as I arrive.

What is going on? Nothing is right. My best friend was shot by someone outside. There is no one outside the fence. Everything out there was destroyed after the war. The city is all that survived. How could've this have happened? And how is it possible that Tobias likes me? He is practically the definition of perfect. How could he be okay with settling with someone like me?

I groan, covering my face with my hands. Why must this be going on?

Knowing that I would get completely lost in my thoughts if I went on like this, I stand up and walk over to my kitchen. Going to the cabinet, I pull out a piece of Dauntless cake from the cake I made a few days ago. Uriah hasn't raided my fridge for a while, so it is still there.

I take a bite, savoring the incredible flavor from the cake. I made it so it is not as good as the professionally made Dauntless cakes, but it is pretty damn good if I do say so myself.

Once I finish my cake, I lay down on my sofa and take out the book I was hiding in the cushions. It's extremely risky to have it here. It shows some of my Erudite traits. If someone found out that I had a book, I would be called a traitor and would end of dead or Factionless, which is pretty much worse than death, so I have to be extremely careful about it.

The next time I check the clock, it is already 11:00. I decide to get up to go meet Tobias.

I throw on a black jacket and slide on my combat boots before quietly leaving my apartment. I walk down to the tracks as quietly as I can, desperate not to run into anyone who might stop me from going anywhere.

To my luck, I am not stopped by anyone and make it to the tracks fine. After a few minutes of waiting, I see a figure jogging over to me.

"Hey, Tobias." I whisper when he reaches me.

"Hey. Where are we going?" He asks.

"You'll see."

Tobias sighs, but chooses the smart option of not arguing with me.

When the train begins to approach us, we start running and make it into one of the train cars. I sort of lost my balance while climbing up, so now I am sitting partly on Tobias' lap.

I feel my cheeks turn red when I realize the position we are in.

Tobias doesn't say anything, though. Instead he pulls me closer to him and presses his lips firmly to mine. Instinctively, I kiss back, enjoying every second of it. I shift myself so I am more comfortable and he pulls me closer, being very careful of my injured arm.

Tobias pulls away briefly. "I honestly don't care where we are going. Coming out here this late was defiantly worth it, just for that."

I laugh and kiss his passionately again. We kiss for a few minutes until I pull away and stand up.

"We won't jump out. Just watch out the doorway." I say once I realize where we are.

We are approaching the Erudite compound. The bright lights of the buildings stand out in the darkness of the night.

"What are they doing in there?" Tobias asks in shock.

"They're creating a serum. Uriah and I have found out all we could about it. They're planning on attacking the Abnegation. I don't know when though. And there's nothing we can do to stop it." I sigh. "They're really passionate about it. They're even willing to break the city rules and have their lights on at night."

"Why are they doing that?"

"I don't know. I wish I did."

Tobias stays silent and the Erudite compound disappears from our view.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know."

Tobias leans against the wall and slides down to the floor. I sit down next to him.

I relax, laying my head on Tobias shoulder, feeling much better from letting someone else know this secret that has been weighting down on my chest for way too long.

**A/N- I'm thinking of writing the prologue to a few stories I have ideas for that I will start really writing after I finish this fanfic. I'll publish them and then posting them and letting you guys vote on which one I should upload first. Do you think that is a good idea? It wouldn't happen for a while, like a few weeks from now, but I am trying to start planning my future because that is one thing I absolutely suck at. What do you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading. I love you guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- hey guys.**

**I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday. And sorry this chapter is really bad. I have such a bad writers block right now and just don't know what to do about it. Also, Harry Potter was on ABC Family and no offense but I would rather watch Harry Potter than write. Sorry again. **

**I've only got one day of school left so I'll be able to concentrate on writing more after that hopefully.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent**

"Today is your last day of stage 2!" I announce to the initiates. They all cheer. I'm not surprised. This stage is absolute hell. "There will be no cuts after this stage. You get two days off and then we will have the final test in stage 3 where you have to go through your fear landscape in front of all the leaders and then the final cut will be made. The rest of you will become Dauntless."

It's been three days since I showed Tobias the Erudite building lit up in the middle of the night. I told Uriah that I told him, so he knows that Tobias is also in on helping us with the Erudite.

"The only difference for the test in stage three than what you've been practicing is you will go through your entire fear landscape in one sitting. You will also be fully aware that you are in a simulation and none of it is real." Uriah informs the initiates. None of them say anything.

"Any questions?" I ask.

Still, none of the initiates make any effort to speak.

"Okay then. Let's get started."

Uriah calls Zeke into one of the simulation rooms and I call Eric in.

After what seems like way too long, the simulations are finished. I am now finally free for the rest of the day to do whatever I please, which mainly is spend some time with Tobias. I am on my way to the dining hall to get a quick lunch when I run into Caleb and Spencer in the hall.

"Hey, guys." I greet.

"Tris!" Spencer yells, dramatically pulling me into hug. "How the hell are ya?" He exclaims, making a few Dauntless that we're walking by turn to stare at him weirdly, but then when they realize it was Spencer yelling, they sigh and turn around, used to his strange behavior.

"I'm fine. Finally done watching the fear simulations." I reply. "How are you two?"

"Great." Caleb says with a smile.

Spencer wraps one of his arms around Caleb's shoulders. Caleb looks up lovingly at his boyfriend. "We are about to go get lunch from that one restaurant in the Pit." Spencer tells me. I nod, knowing where he is talking about. It's the fanciest place in Dauntless that people only normally go there with their significant other. I've never been because I've never been with anyone. I'm kind of with Tobias now, but we aren't fully in a relationship yet, I don't think.

"Alright. Have fun. I'm going to the dining hall to get something to eat. I'll see you around." I say my quick goodbyes before rushing off, leaving Caleb and Spencer alone.

They're cute. You can really tell how much they care about each other. Spencer also seems so much better since he's met Caleb. He's never been a bad person, just I couldn't trust him. I think that Caleb's trust in him helped me to understand that not everything Spencer does is bad.

I get to the dining hall and grab a sandwich and sit down at my usual table. None of my friends are here yet, so I eat alone in silence. After I finish my sandwich, I quickly eat a piece of Dauntless cake before getting up and go over to the table where Tobias is sitting at.

"Hey, Stiff. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask, trying not to hint our relationship at Eric, Zeke, and Shauna who are sitting next to him.

Tobias nods. "Sure. I'll see you guys later." He stands up and follows me out of the dining hall, to our spot in the bottom of the chasm.

"What do you need, Tris?" Tobias asks me once we get down there.

My reply is just to pull him into a hug. His arms instinctively wrap around me and we stay like that for a moment.

"You okay?" He kisses the top of my head before pulling away. "I love that you're shorter than me."

I groan. "Shut up."

Tobias chuckles. "Sorry, babe."

We sit down next to each other. Tobias takes my hand in his and squeezes it.

"What did you really want to talk about?"

"I want to make sure you're ready for the next stage." I say. "You're going to be aware that you're in a simulation. You don't have to hide it, like you did in stage two."

Tobias nods. "Okay."

"You shouldn't need to worry. I've compared the transfers' times to the Dauntless-borns' times with Uriah. You've done all of your hallucinations the fastest. You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Tris." Tobias presses a kiss to my cheek.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but both Uri and I think you will be the top ranker."

He smiles. "Weren't you as well?"

I laugh a little, nodding. "I was good at the simulations. I almost had to leave after the fights and shooting. The only thing that kept me in initiation then was when I climbed the Ferris wheel and won the capture the flag game for my team."

"At least that time you didn't fall off." Tobias motions to my healing arm.

"Yeah. That was terrifying as shit." I say.

He nods. "I don't know how you did that. It scared me and I wasn't even up there."

One of Tobias' fears was a fear of heights. "I can imagine. Just think, it could've been you up there. And then you'll feel completely better about the fact I fell."

"Not really, though." Tobias says. "I care about you. It hurt me just as much to see you hurt as it would be if it was me."

I blush a little at how sweet he is. I lean in and press my lips firmly to his. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. My hands run through his short, Abnegation cut hair that is just beginning to grow out a little. Our lips seem to move and fit together perfectly. It is incredible. I think I finally found the person I can relate to and want to spend the rest of my life with, even though we met not too long ago.

"Tobias," I ask softly once I pull away. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I dunno. Am I your girlfriend?"

Tobias shrugs. "Do you want to be?"

I nod.

"Then you can be." He gives me another quick kiss and I smile into it.

"Thank you." I whisper.

Tobias engulfs me in a hug. His touch makes me feel warm inside. He just makes me so happy.

After a few minutes, Tobias speaks up. "Tris, how many fears did you have to go through in your landscape."

Wow. That was slightly out of nowhere. "Umm, seven." I reply. "I would prefer to think of them as six, though."

Tobias nods. "What are they?"

"Would you like to see?" Why did I just ask that? What is wrong with me?

"Only if you would be okay with showing them to me."

"Tobias, I've seen a few of your worst fears. I think you deserve to see mine. Let's go."

I take Tobias' hand and we walk together to the fear landscape room, making sure there are no initiates around that would see us together. Luckily, none are around. They're most likely all at the dining hall, in the dormitory, or somewhere in the pit, probably the tattoo parlor.

I unlock the door and we enter, shutting it behind us. I pick up two syringes and make sure the computer is set up correctly.

"Have you ever done this before? Like, gone in with someone?"

I shrug and shake my head. "There's a first time for everything."

I take one of the syringes and inject Tobias with the serum before handing him the other and moving my hair out of the way.

"Where?" He asks.

I point to a vein on the side of my neck and he carefully injects me with shaking hands. The pinch of discomfort from the syringe hardly bothers me. I take the syringe and throw it into a box with the other.

Tobias and I sit down together on the chair and I shut my eyes before the simulation begins.

**A/N- sorry this isn't the greatest. I'm going to try to update my Harry Potter fanfiction tomorrow after school and after I go to the orthodontist (hopefully to be told I can finally get my braces off).**

**I think I'll post the first prologue that I discussed last chapter sometime this week so tune in (and maybe follow me on fanfiction and Instagram) for that.**

**Bye guys. I love you all.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- do you guys even get happy when I update? I just feel like this story is just there and no one really cares about it.**

**I'm thinking about writing an epilogue to my story that I finished almost a year ago, Afire Love. To whoever has read it, do you think that would be a good idea?**

**I hope you guys like the chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

My vision goes black and moments later, Tobias and I appear in an empty field, the one right outside the fence.

"What fear is this?" Tobias asks in confusion.

I can already feel my heart rate speeding up. "Most of my fears just involve loosing control." I tell him. "This one is crows."

Just as I say that, I notice what appears to be a black cloud approaching us, which I know is really just the flock of crows. By the time the first crow lands on my shoulder, there is already a lump in my throat and I feel it is slightly hard to breathe.

"What are we supposed to do, Tris?" Tobias asks, seeming slightly panicked from seeing me freaking out like this.

I already know that I just need to feel in power to get through this fear. I need power. I close my eyes, trying to ignore the crows clawing at my shoulder, and picture the moments where I feel the most power. When I am holding a gun.

I step to the side a little to try to avoid another crow, when I almost trip over the gun that is now laying in the grass at me feet. A wave of relief rushes through me. I grab the gun, aim it, and shoot.

My heart slowly stops racing as I shoot at the birds, eventually ending the fear.

Next, Tobias and I are in the small, glass box. I hear Tobias' breathing start getting heavier, as well as mine. He is claustrophobic. I understand why he is terrified as well.

"W-what is this fear?" Tobias asks, shaking a little.

I slam my hands against the glass, feeling frustrated when the glass doesn't break. "I can't escape." I mutter, jumping when I feel the water on my feet as the tank begins to fill up.

I slam my palm against the glass, hoping the glass will break, even though I know I will have to wait to shatter the glass.

"We have to wait." I say. "I just have to convince myself that I am stronger than the glass is."

Tobias nods, looking slightly relieved when he finds out that I have a plan for getting out of this hell.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

The glass is as thin as newly frozen ice. The glass is ice. I am stronger than the glass. It is just ice. The glass is-

The glass finally shatters under my hand and I pound on the walk. The water that was already at my shoulder height and Tobias' chest height spills out onto the floor. Tobias let's out a deep breath with me, clearly also very thankful that we are free from the glass box. Then the dark returns.

When I can see light again, I instantly feel my body smashed against a solid wall. I look around and see the rock with the jagged edge, the extremely large body of water below me, a dark sky with a red-rimmed moon, and Tobias grasping tightly onto the rock.

A wave smashes into me, causing me to taste the salt water and cling onto the rock tighter. I hit my chin against the rock and almost instantly can feel a thin trickle of blood dripping onto my neck.

"Tris!" I hear Tobias call out. I look up to see he is only holding on with one hand and looks like he is about to fall.

"Shit, Tobias!" I call up to him. "Just hold on!"

Panicking, I quickly try to convince myself that I am in control of the situation, even though I know I am not. The water keeps pulling at me with an irresistible force. I can hardly hold myself above the water. I gasp and another wave hits me,but I cannot let go. I need to regain control.

I find a hole in the rock and I pull myself out of the water. I pull myself on top of the rock and reach down and pull Tobias up with me. I hold his hand as I start running away from the edge of the rock, away from the water. Then the fear ends.

The next fear appears and I hear a crackling sound. Looking out, I see all of the initiates that were in my initiation, as well as Caleb. Tobias is tied up to the stake next to me. The wood that we are on is in flames and the fire is nearing Tobias and I.

All of the bystanders start laughing. Their laughter becomes so loud, it blocks out the sound of the burning wood.

I gulp in some air. This is just a simulation. It cannot hurt me. Or Tobias.

"Smell that, Stiff?" Peter yells at me. "It's the smell of your burning flesh."

I shake my head. This isn't real. This is not real. My eyes are blurring now.

"No." I say quietly to myself. "You know what I smell?" I raise my voice. "I smell rain!"

As if on cue, thunder roars overhead, startling Tobias and rain starts pouring down, ending the fire. The ropes fall away. I'm free.

I smooth down my shirt and look up to find myself in the Abnegation sector. Only one of the walls is completely covered in mirrors. I look Tobias and I's reflection.

Tobias looks at me in confusion. "What's going on?" He asks.

"Shh." I say, silencing Tobias. I raise my arm and point out the window to the men outside.

I grab Tobias' hand and pull him into the closet door my mind created in one if the mirrors. I take the gun that is in it and I shoot at the men who are trying to break into my bedroom now. The glass window breaks under the pressure of their hands and I fire again, only to realize I am out of bullets.

I hide myself and Tobias in the closet and shut the door. I feel really bad for him. The closet is quite small.

"Just hold on." I whisper. "It will be over soon."

Tobias nods. "Okay."

"I bet something like this will be in Caleb's fear landscape." I mutter.

"Why?" He asks, puzzled at the statement I just made.

"When we were younger he was terrified of coming out of the closet."

Tobias chuckles slightly and I smile as the joke I made eased the tension and the fear ended.

In the next fear, Tobias is standing next to a faceless man in the hallucination. A bed is placed behind me.

Tobias looks from the faceless man, to me. "What's happening?"

I can't reply. I'm too focused on the faceless man. Paralyzed. He walks up to me and forcefully presses his lips to mine. The kiss is so similar to when Tobias kisses me. I know better though. I pull away and stare up at him.

The man grabs my jacket zipper and pulls it down. He tugs it from my shoulders.

I pull away, taking a deep breath and looking at Tobias who clearly doesn't know how to react to this situation.

The simulation man comes up to me again and kisses me. He begins placing kisses down my neck.

"I am not going to sleep with you!" I exclaim, pushing him away from me and pushing him against the bedpost.

Knowing I must compete the fear, I kiss the man and then he is gone.

"I'm guessing that is the fear you would prefer not to have?" Tobias asks.

I nod.

"It's okay. We can take this slow."

I smile, thankful for being blessed with someone as great as Tobias. My smile instantly fades when I hear a trigger clicked in my ear, though.

Cold seems to flood my body. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end. I wipe my sweaty palms against my pants. I look over at Jeanine.

"Do it." She insists, placing a gun in my hands. "Do it or I will kill you."

I look over to where Jeanine wants me to shoot. Both of my parents are there. So is Caleb. But there is a new person in the simulation. Tobias.

"No." I refuse.

"I'll give you ten seconds!" She yells.

"Do it, Tris." Real Tobias tells me when he sees my hesitation. "You have no other option."

Jeanine keeps counting down.

"I love you, Tris." My mother tells me.

It's not real. She has to shoot me instead. No. I can't let her win.

I take the gun in my hand and spin it around, placing it to my forehead, pulling the trigger.

The lights in the room come on and I am instantly pulled into Tobias' arms, which is greatly comforting, seeing I just went through my seven worst nightmares.

"Thank you for getting me through that." I whisper.

Tobias presses his lips to mine gently. "Don't thank me." He replies. "You were the one strong enough to get through it."

**A/N- this chapter is longer than normal. I'm proud of myself for writing it. It pretty much just followed what happened in the book with a few changes, but I'm still happy I did it. Let me be proud of myself for once.**

**I hope you liked it. Help me though. I have to take an algebra regents tomorrow that I am going to do terrible on. Wish me luck.**

**Thanks for reading. I love you guys.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- so, I took my regents yesterday and am officially done with school for the summer. Yay!**

**My focus for this summer is going to be writing. I will be trying to write as often as I possibly can. I've also written 371 words of my epilogue to Afire Love and 259 words of the prologue to one of my future stories, Cold Coffee. Hopefully those will be able to be uploaded in the near future. Would you prefer me to upload the prologue or epilogue first?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

"Everyone, up!" I yell to the initiates from the door of the dormitory. "Fear landscapes today!"

I hear a few groans from some of the initiates, but the others just willingly climb out of bed, most likely just hopeful and worried about stage three today. Only one of them is leaving us for the Factionless today, though. Unless they've repetitively been having bad times, none of them should be worried. Except for the fact they will be facing their worst nightmares today.

"Caleb, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask, seeing my brother rushing to get some clothes to change into.

He looks at me. "Yeah, sure."

I step away from the door, waiting for Caleb to join me.

"What do you need?"

"Shh." I silence him and we walk down the hall, outside the compound where I know there aren't cameras.

Caleb looks confused. "What is it, Tris?" He asks.

"The fear landscapes today. You don't need to hide anything. You will feel the same as you did during the hallucinations in stage two. Everyone is going to feel that way though today. Got it?"

Caleb nods. "Just get through the fear like I wanted to during the other simulations?"

"Yeah. You're going to do fine. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Tris." Caleb wraps his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head. "Thank you so much for helping me."

I hug him tighter and don't say anything, knowing that the emotions I put into the hug were better than anything words could say.

"I should probably get going." I whisper, pulling away. "I have to help set up for later."

"Are you going to see the fear landscapes?"

I shake my head. "Just leaders. Excluding Uri because he's also an instructor." I reply.

He nods. "Okay. I'll see you later?"

"Of course. Good luck. You don't really need much luck though. You'll do great."

"Thanks, Tris."

I give Caleb one last side hug. "Bye, little bro."

I walk Caleb back into the compound and leave him in the dormitory. I head down to the dining hall and grab a muffin to eat on the way to the simulation room. I'm already running late. I don't have time for a sit down breakfast.

The area near the room is already quite full and busy when I arrive there. Many Dauntless like to crowd around the room and watch the clock that shows how long the initiate has been in the simulation. You can also see the monitored heart rate the initiate has, which gives away when the initiate begins and ends each fear.

I push through all of the people and let myself into the room.

"Tris!" Uriah yells when he sees me. "Come over here."

I walk over to Uriah quickly, knowing that I can't waste more time. "Yeah? What do you need?"

"A life." Uriah bursts out laughing. "Just kidding. I'm not you."

I send a death glare to him.

"Just kidding. I need you to grab the extra syringes from the other room."

I groan. "Fine."

I turn and leave the room and walk down the three hallways to where the other simulation room is, the one for stage two. All of the extra syringes are kept there just in case some idiot loses the other ones for stage three. There isn't a difference, but the leaders like to say there is to make this more dramatic than it already is if someone loses them because the leaders are extremely stupid.

And that idiot is obviously Uriah because he's a major dumbass.

I grab the box filled with about ten syringes and carry it back up to the other simulation room. When Uriah sees me with the box, he smiles.

"Thanks!" He exclaims. "I kinda lost the other syringes."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I kinda figured that."

Uriah flips me off before taking the box and putting it next to the computer that will operate the serum once it is injected into the initiate. There is a large screen connected to the computer where the leaders will be able to watch.

After about fifteen minutes, the leaders shove Uriah and I outside to call in the first initiate for the simulation. In this stage, the order is from the worst ranking initiate from stage two to the top ranker, so first would be one of the Dauntless borns, Mia, and last would be Tobias.

I look around the crowded space and see that the chairs that are for the initiates only are completely filled with initiates, and I notice that Caleb is sitting on Spencer's lap, with Spencer's arms wrapped around Caleb, protectively.

"Mia." Uriah says. "You're up."

Mia shakily stands up from her seat and walks through the path the Dauntless made for her to the room. About a minute after she enters the room, the timer on the wall starts and so does her heart rate monitor. This isn't good. She's already panicking.

"Who do you think will get out of the simulation the quickest?" Uriah whispers to me, leaning down to me. "I think it will be Zeke."

I shake my head. "I bet it will be the Stiff."

"You willing to bet a Dauntless cake on it?"

I nod. "It's on." We shake hands and turn our attention back to Mia.

Almost a half hour later, Mia is finally out of the landscape and I call in the next initiate. After a few hours, it I call Caleb's name. He gets up from Spencer's lap and giving Spencer one last kiss, he walks into the room.

I watch the timer and heart monitor intensely, praying that Caleb will finish soon through the entire time. I can't even see him facing his fears, but I still hate seeing my brothers heart speeding so much.

He was incredible, though. Caleb was only in the simulation for 14 minutes and 27 seconds and appeared to only have ten fears. That does not happen often. As soon as he leaves the room, I rush over to him and embrace him.

"Congratulations. You did incredible!" I tell him.

"T-thanks." He replies with a shaky voice.

"It's okay. Calm down. It's over now."

Caleb nods. "Thanks for helping me through this, Tris."

He gives me one last hug before leaving me and jumping into Spencer's arms and kissing him.

I turn myself away and stop watching them. "Stiff." I call. "You're up last."

Tobias looks over at me and we make eye contact before I give him an encouraging look and he stands up. The Dauntless all part and make a path for him for one final time. Tobias disappears into the room, and I turn to the clock. I feel so bad for him. All of the leaders are going to find out about Marcus.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and watch the speeding and slowing of Tobias's heart rate.

To everyone's shock, the timer freezes after 7 minutes and 41 seconds. Everyone is in too much shock to even cheer for Tobias. That is the fastest anyone has ever gotten through their fear landscape. And it only appeared that he had four fears.

I turn to look at Uriah. He is in just as much shock as I am. How did Tobias do that?

The entire crowed erupts in cheers, making me turn to the door that is now open and Tobias is emerging from it, seeming to be shocked from all of the cheers and applause he is receiving.

I immediately push my way through the crowd over to him.

"Can we go to your place?" He whispers to me. I nod and we hurry away from everyone to my apartment.

"How did you do that?" I ask once we are safely inside my apartment.

Tobias shrugs. "I don't know. I only had to face four fears."

"That is insane." I mutter. "The lowest ever before this was my seven. Four fears his unheard of. You're a legend, Tobias!"

"Thanks, Tris."

"How were their reactions to your one fear?"

Tobias knows I'm talking about his fear of Marcus. "They all looked pretty shocked. I'm not surprised. No one said anything though."

"They're not allowed to discuss anyone's fears."

"I'm extremely grateful for that."

I nod. "I am too." I glance at the clock on my wall. "There's two hours until the ceremony. Do you want to stay here until then?"

Tobias nods.

"Okay. Let's go lay down."

Tobias and I lay down on my bed together, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Congratulations, _Four_."

**A/N- this chapter was slightly rushed because I procrastinated for so long, but it is a long chapter so yay I think?**

**I don't know if I'll be able to update my Harry Potter fanfic tomorrow. My grandparents may be visiting and I also have a gymkhana (a horse barrel racing show) that I will be spending a few hours at which is going to be fun, but I don't think I'll find the time to write. Sorry again.**

**Thanks for reading. I love you guys. Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- hey guys.**

**IM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY**

**I've told you guys about how bad writers block I get and I was completely unable to find the motivation to write. I feel so bad whenever I miss an update. I'm so sorry.**

**I updated my Harry Potter story yesterday if you want to check that out.**

**Also, I planned to update the prologue to one of my possible next stories first, but it's been one year today since I started Afire Love, so to celebrate, I posted the epilogue earlier today.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

_Tobias and I lay down on my bed together, his arms wrapped tightly around me._

_"Congratulations, Four."_

"Four." Tobias says with a smile. "I like that."

"I guess we no longer need to call you the Stiff."

Tobias places a kiss to the top of my head. "You're incredible, you know that, right?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Defiantly not. I don't know what your definition of 'incredible' is, but it sure as hell isn't me."

"You really are." He tells me. "You just don't know it yet."

I sign, deciding not to try arguing right now. I'm way too tired and I can only imagine how exhausted Tobias might be feeling right now. After I did my fear landscape for the first time, I fell straight asleep and slept until the ceremony where I officially became a Dauntless.

"Go to sleep, Tobias." I whisper. "You need it."

"Okay. Goodnight, Tris." He replies, pulling my small body closer to him in a protective spooning position.

Relaxing into his hold, I quickly set an alarm for an hour and a half, just in case neither of us wake up on time to get down to the dining hall where the ceremony will be.

Shutting my eyes, I allow myself to fall asleep.

After a dreamless sleep, I wake up from the beeping of my alarm clock. Groaning, I slap it off and rub my eyes.

"Wake up, Tobias." I say, nudging him slightly.

"Hmm?"

"We have to get down to the ceremony."

"A few more minutes?" He begs.

I shake my head and pull myself away from his arms. "I have to meet up with Uriah early to make sure all of the rankings are correct. Also, if you want me to, I can tell him to change your name to Four."

"Ugh, fine." Tobias himself out of the bed as well and stretches, which lifts up his shirt slightly. I can't help but notice the rock hard abs that are hiding underneath his baggy t-shirt.

Forcing myself to look away, I grab a pair of black boots and struggle to put them on. "I'll go down first. Wait a few minutes after I leave to show up anywhere. I don't want people being suspicious."

"Okay." Tobias agrees.

Once I finally get the boots on, I stand back up and reach up to place a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later."

Tobias grabs my arm and kisses me once more before letting me go.

I walk out of my apartment, just wishing I could stay and be in Tobias' arms. I feel strangely cold without his comfort, even though I am wearing a hoodie and it is quite warm in the compound anyway.

I hurry down to the dining hall to see just Uriah is there already. He probably told the initiates not to get here too early so we can set up.

"Hey, Uri." I greet him.

He turns to me. "Oh, hey Tris." He puts down whatever he was working on. "What's up?"

"I talked to the Stiff." I inform him. "His new name is Four."

"Four?" Uriah questions, seeming shocked by his name choice.

I nod. "Yeah, Four. He only had four fears to face. That is something that should be honored. Also, we can't call him 'the Stiff' forever."

"Good point."

Uriah goes over to the computer and types a few things in, probably changing Tobias' name.

"Can I see the rankings?" I ask.

Uriah nods and motions for me to come over to him. I glance at the screen, smiling when I see who is in the number one slot.

1- Four

2- Eric

3- Caleb

4- Zeke

5- Callum

6- Shauna

7- Percy

8- Albert

9- Cressida

10- Marie

11- Mia

"So Mia is leaving us?"

"Yeah." Uriah nods, clicking save to the change he made. "She didn't belong here."

I agree with that. Mia always struggled to keep up for almost the entire duration of our training.

"Initiates and everyone else should be arriving soon." Uriah points out.

I glance at the clock on the wall. "You're right. Let's go to our table."

Uriah and I sit down at our usual table. "I wish Christina could be here to see this." He sighs.

"Yeah." I say sadly. "I bet they are behind it." I accent the word 'they' and I'm pretty sure that Uriah knows that I mean the Erudite.

"I bet it was. How though?"

"I don't know."

That question stays on my mind for almost the entire ceremony. I don't pay much attention at all to Max's speech. It's the same one he gave everyone last year. And even the year before when I was an initiate. I don't think it is necessary for me to repetitively listen to the same speech every year.

I only tune in when Max reveals the rankings. I want to see each initiates reactions. Mainly just Tobias and Caleb, honestly though.

Uriah stands up just before the rankings appear on the board. "I have an announcement!" He exclaims. The dining hall falls quiet strangely fast for the Dauntless. "Due to a shockingly low number of fears, the Stiff's new name is Four. Continue."

He sits down as if nothing happened, like he didn't just interrupt the most important ceremony for the Dauntless in the year. I catch Max slightly rolling his eyes, but he makes the names appear on the board. Loud cheers erupt across the room from the older Dauntless greeting their new members.

After a few minutes, the commotion slowly starts calming down and I walk over to Tobias to congratulate him. I don't even care anymore.

As soon as I reach him, I stand on my toes, reach up cupping my hands around his face, and I kiss him. Tobias hesitates, shocked for a second of my actions, but immediately after begins kissing me back. I hear a few gasps from onlookers, but right now I couldn't care less about them.

"I'm so proud of you, Four." I whisper against his lips, before finally pulling away, prepared to see whatever reactions the other initiates and my friends have.

They all have a major look of shock on their faces. No one is saying anything, though. Until Uriah storms over.

"When did this start happening?" He exclaims. "Why didn't you tell me about it? I feel so offended by you not telling me!"

"Shut up." I mutter. "You sound like Christina."

Uriah nods. "That was the point. Someone needed to do it."

"Let's go, Four." I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the dining hall. "Sorry." I say once we are away from all other people. "That situation got way too awkward for me."

"Same." Tobias agrees.

"Dinner doesn't officially start for another half hour." I say. "Do you want to stay away from there until then?"

Tobias nods. "Let's go to the chasm." He suggests.

"Good idea."

Hand in hand, we walk down to the chasm and sit down next to the wall, the same way we did the first time we had a proper conversation at the beginning of the initiation.

"So," I begin. "Everyone knows now."

"Yeah. It's okay though. I want everyone to know that you're mine."

I smile. "You're too good to me."

"You deserve much better than I can give to you."

"That is not true."

We continue talking for the rest of the time before dinner. Sadly, we part ways after that and go to our separate tables.

I avoid all of the questions my friends ask me about Tobias and I and our relationship. I think they're just upset that I'm finally with someone after two full years and I didn't tell them about it. I don't blame them for it.

"Attention everyone!" Max's voice stops the conversations going on at each individual table. "Before you leave here tonight, you all need to get injected with a tracking device. They have been provided to us by the Erudite and are nothing to worry about. Just be sure to get injected before you go. Thank you."

I gasp and immediately look up at Uriah who has the same look on his face. This is not happening. It can't happen. Not yet. I'm not ready!

I glance over at Tobias. He is looking at me, slightly panicked as well.

I look for a way to avoid getting injected, but it's impossible. There is someone at each door. We're stuck.

**A/N- it's been 1 year since Ed Sheeran released his album X.**

**That was a really random fact. Sorry.**

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope the chapter wasn't too bad. It was slightly rushed, as usual. I really need to start writing earlier each day.**

**I love you all so much. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- hey guys.**

**Sorry I didn't update on Tuesday. A book I've been waiting to come out for months just got released and I couldn't put it down. It's called In The End by Demitria Lunetta and I strongly recommend it.**

**Also, I just don't feel like my Harry Potter story is going anywhere, so I'm going to put it on hold for a week or so. I'm just not really happy with the way it is turning out at all. To me, it feels too rushed, but at the same time, not enough is going on.**

**Sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

_I look for a way to avoid getting injected, but it's impossible. There is someone at each door. We're stuck._

"Shit. Uriah!" I exclaim, panicking quite a bit.

"Get Four." He tells me. "And Caleb too. Make sure that they stick with us. Take them to your apartment." He whispers, trying to avoid raising suspicion with our friends.

I nod and rush over to the table Caleb and Tobias are sitting at together, Caleb resting his head on Spencer's shoulder. Their relationship seems almost too perfect to be true. "Caleb, Four, after you get injected, come with Uriah and I. We are about to leave the dining hall now."

Caleb looks up at me curiously, while Tobias just nods. "Okay, Tris. I'll see you in a few minutes."

I walk back over to Uriah at our table. "Let's just get this over with." I say.

Uriah turns to Marlene who is sitting next to him and he kisses her, like there is no tomorrow, which for all we know, there might not be. "I love you, Mar." He tells her.

"I love you too. Is everything alright?" She asks, sounding slightly worried.

"Maybe." Is all Uriah says before standing up and walking with me over to the lines in front of the Dauntless guards.

"You know what I don't understand?" Uriah speaks out after about a minute of waiting.

I turn my attention to him and raise one eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I'm a Dauntless leader, yet no one ever tells me anything that's going on. Unless just Max knows."

I shrug. "I don't know." I sigh, just wanting this to all be over and to live a good and happy life with Tobias. I finally just found someone. Why does my life happen to probably fall apart right now?

After what seems like forever, I am at the front of the line and taking a deep breath, I let the guard inject me with the serum. After he does it, I rub the side of my neck, slightly easing the stinging while waiting for Uriah. A few moments later, he is with me and we step off to the side to wait for Tobias and Caleb.

"Are they going to be coming soon?" Uriah asks, impatient waiting.

I nod. "Four said they'd be here in a few minutes." I reply.

Pretty much just as I say that, I see Tobias walk out of the door, followed by Caleb a few seconds behind him. Looking around for a second, they spot Uriah and I and walk over to us.

"What are we doing?" Caleb asks. "Where are we going?"

"Tris' apartment. Follow me." Uriah commands.

He starts walking with the rest of us following him. I feel Tobias' hand slip into mine and I feel myself relax a little.

"Uri, don't you find it weird that you are leading us to my apartment?" I ask, putting a slight emphasis on the you and the my.

Uriah shrugs. "I don't care. I've raided your kitchen enough times to call it mine."

I go to say something else, but decide against it. Uriah is completely right with that statement. There's no point in trying to argue with him.

When we get to my apartment door, Uriah steps aside and let's me unlock it. We all go inside and sit down on the couch in my small living room.

"Now will someone tell me what we're doing here?" Caleb asks, getting annoyed that still, no one has told him what is going on.

"The Erudite are attacking the Abnegation. That's what the serum is. Max is lying to us. They want to build an army of Dauntless to attack the Abnegation." I explain. "We are all Divergent, so we will not be impacted by the serum. Saying that, no one leave here until Uriah is positive that everything is clear for us to find a way to shut this down. Okay?"

Tobias and Caleb mutter an "Okay."

"Why do I have to be the one who checks?" Uriah wonders.

"Because if we are stuck here forever, we are going to eat you first."

He rolls his eyes at me. "Fine. I'll do it."

I fake a dramatic smile. "See? You're so easy to manipulate into doing things."

Uriah glares at me. "Piss off."

I lay my head down on Tobias' shoulder. He puts his arm around me.

Caleb glances at us before looking back at Uriah. "What are we going to do until then?" He asks.

I shrug and Uriah gets a strange grin on his face. "Tris, do you have any alcohol here?"

I groan. "Uriah, you are literally such a freaking idiot. How the hell would we be able to fight anyone if we were buzzed?"

"I dunno. Does that mean no?"

"Yes it mean no!" I exclaim. I bury my face into Tobias' neck. "Thank God you're here." I mutter to him. "I don't know how I would be able to deal with him without you."

Tobias chuckles, but it sounds kind of forced. I can tell he is scared. His arm is tensely resting around me, not relaxed like it would have been in almost any other situation.

"It's going to be okay." I whisper to him, even though I don't know if it will be.

Caleb keeps looking oddly at us, but he's not saying anything.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Four, do I need to give you a brother-boyfriend talk?" He asks.

Tobias looks puzzled. "What? No, why?"

"I have to make sure you'll treat my sister the right way."

"Caleb, he's fine. He's treating me perfectly. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Okay. I'll trust you." He sighs.

Tobias kisses my cheek and I lean closer to him, shutting my eyes and eventually drifting asleep.

I have a dreamless sleep, but Uriah wakes me frantically.

"Did it happen yet?" I ask, only to be shushed. I silence myself and here the sound of boots stomping in unison. Instantly, I feel my heart rate and breathing speed up.

"Relax." Tobias whispers, noticing my sudden change in behavior.

I try to calm myself, hiding in Tobias' arms until the stomping is over after few minutes.

"Let's go." Uriah whispers about five minutes after the stomping stops. "They're probably on their way to Abnegation by now.

We all quietly leave my apartment and check around the area in the compound where my apartment is. It's completely silent. No one is here.

As Four, Caleb, Uriah, and I rush to find a way to the room where the Erudite are controlling the simulations, we are stopped by a Dauntless guard.

The guard isn't an actual Dauntless guard, though.

"Spencer?" Caleb exclaims. "What are you doing?"

Spencer looks at us. His normally dark green eyes now appear to be black. "I've been working the Erudite. What are you doing awake from the simulation?" He asks, pausing for a second before adding, "Never mind. Don't answer."

I raise my gun at Spencer and he just laughs.

"Go ahead. Shoot me. It won't stop me, though." He bends down and places his gun on the floor, mine never leaving his trail. Staring straight into my eyes, Spencer takes his foot and pushes away the gun, out of his reach.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Why would you think I was doing anything, Tris?" Spencer responds in a voice that just makes me more suspicious. My finger finds its way to the trigger of the gun and rests on it. "I don't believe you're actually going to shoot me."

"I believe you are just underestimating my character." I shift the gun downwards slightly and fire a bullet. It hits him in his right arm, letting off an awful cracking sound. The pressure of the impact must have broken or fractured the bone.

Spencer screams several profanities in pain. Unlucky for us, Spencer is left handed. He grabs something out of his jacket pocket. A butter knife.

I let out a scream when the knife finds its way into Caleb's eye.

**A/N- I've been waiting so long to be able to write that.**

**Saying that makes me sound like such a bad person. Sorry.**

**I'll hopefully update on Saturday.**

**Until then, bye. I love you guys so much.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY! I waited way to long before starting to write and I was so tired I decided to go to bed before finishing this. I'm sorry.**

**Friday was a good day though.**

**First, America legalized gay marriage in all 50 states and it is like the first time I'm so truly proud to be American. Congratulations, America.**

**Secondly, I saw The Fray in concert and I almost touched Isaac Slade and I finally got to hear one of my favorite songs, How To Save A Life, live. I literally died so many times and am still so emotionally unstable it's insane. It was so incredible. Defiantly one of the best days of my life.**

**My grandma also thinks I'm mental now.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

_I let out a scream when the knife finds its way into Caleb's eye._

Caleb shouts in terror and in pain. I would be too, if a butter knife just got lodged in my eye. Caleb falls to the ground. I can't believe that Spencer used Peter's trick from our initiation against my own brother and Spencer's boyfriend.

"Caleb!" I exclaim, crouching down next to him. He is holding the knife in place to keep the blood in his body, so he doesn't die of blood loss.

"Go on." He gasps out, his voice croaking. "I'll get down to find help. Go. Stop them."

Knowing that Caleb is right and I have to help find a way to stop the Erudite simulation, I stand up and pick up my gun from where I dropped it. Taking the barrel of the gun, I smash it against Spencer's head, hating the smug look of achievement he had on his face. He immediately blacks out and falls to the ground next to Caleb.

"Good luck." Caleb tells us.

Taking one last look at Spencer, I still can't decide if he is just passed out, or dead, but I decide to leave anyway.

I take Tobias' hand and pull him along with me down the hallway. Uriah follows closely behind us.

"Uri, have you noticed anything strange in the compound lately?" I ask, completely unsure of where to head towards next.

He pauses to think for a minute. "Past the training rooms." He decides on.

I raise my eyebrow. "There's nothing but supply down there."

Uriah shakes his head. "I noticed Max walk past there a few times. I never really thought much of it. What's the harm in trying anyway?"

"Okay. Let's go down there. We have to start somewhere right?"

Tobias, Uriah, and I start making our way down the familiar halls, to the training room. Strangely, there are very few guards.

"Uriah, you lead us." I suggest once we are near our destination.

He just nods and raises his gun as he starts walking down the dark hallway. Tobias and I get our guns ready as well as we follow him.

The sudden sound of a bullet being shot makes me jump. I click a bullet into the chamber and my heart starts racing even more when a light is clicked on. I squint as my eyes adjust to the light and I see my biggest enemy, Peter.

I fire a bullet and it hits Peter's gun, making him drop it and the gun break from the impact of the bullet. Peter immediately raises his hands above his head as Uriah, Tobias, and I corner him.

"Where are they?" Tobias asks harshly.

Peter snickers. "Why would I tell you?"

"We have three guns pointed at you and you have no defense. Don't question me!" I yell.

"You're not actually going to shoot me."

"Why do people keep saying that?" I pull the trigger on my gun just after shifting it down and shooting Peter in his right shoulder. I know he is right handed, so he is basically useless now. "Now tell me, where are they working?" I demand.

Peter nods his head in the direction that we were headed, to the supply rooms past the training rooms.

I grab Peter's gun and slide it into my belt. "Let's go."

I lead the way to the rooms, keeping a close watch for any more people standing on guard for the Erudite workers that are controlling the serum. To our luck, there is no one visible, which means we are getting to our destination easily, but I am petrified that someone will come out from no where and kill me, or worse Tobias or Uriah. I would rather die than loose another person I care about.

Tobias, Uriah, and I somehow safely make it into the supply room, which has changed a lot since the last time I was here.

It used to just be a small room with cleaning things and extra weapons. Now, it has been extended to be an elaborate laboratory for the Erudite to carry out their evil scheme to kill all the Abnegation.

In fear, my hand slides into Tobias' and squeezes it tightly.

"It's okay. Just relax. You won't be able to help at all if you are panicking." He whispers to me in attempt to calm me.

I nod and turn back to check on Uriah. He gives me a nod, letting me know that I should go on.

Quietly, I continue to lead Tobias and Uriah through the room. Everything is too quiet. I can hear the small buzz that the computers make when they are turned on, but other than that, the room is silent.

That is, until a gunshot rings out. I shriek in terror. I raise my gun and see a Dauntless soldier ahead with his gun raised, pointed at us.

"Are you all okay?" I ask.

I hear whispers of 'yes' from both Tobias and Uriah.

I fire a bullet at the soldier and it hits him in the chest. He immediately falls to the ground, dead. I flinch, hearing the impact the soldier's body made when it hit the floor. I hate knowing that I was the cause of someone's death.

More soldiers show up and begin firing at us. Tobias, Uriah, and I have the same reactions and fire back at them. Luckily, Tobias and I are able to dodge all of the bullets directed at us and we kill all of the soldiers fighting against us.

Unfortunately though, Uriah wasn't as lucky as we were. Once I'm sure all of the guards are dead, I turn to face Uriah and Tobias, just to see Uriah's bloody body on the ground with a deep red patch of blood coming from his stomach.

"Uriah!" I cry, rushing over to him.

Uriah is still alive, but by the way his eyes are slowly shutting and the way he appears to be forcing them to stay open, I can tell that his time left is limited.

"Stop them." He stutters, his voice cracking. "Save. Mar. Love her." Then his eyes shut and he stops moving.

"Uriah?" I say frantically. When I get no response, I burst out in tears. "No! Uri! You can't leave me. Please!"

Tobias pulls me to my feet and into his arms, letting me cry into his chest. He doesn't say anything, just comforting me with his embrace, which I am very grateful for.

"He can't be gone. Both of my closest friends are now dead." I cry.

"Don't let them die for nothing." Tobias tells me. "We have to keep going. We have to stop the Erudite."

Knowing that Tobias is right, I pick up my gun once again and we keep going to put an end to this fight.

**A/N- Before you all kill me about Uriah's death, my sister told me I should kill him, so I wrote it. Hate her, not me.**

**I also just felt like killing someone because I just saw Jurassic World. Sorryyyyyy**

**I love you guys. Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- I'm so sorry I missed the past several updates. I really wanted to write and I tried but I couldn't get anything done. My brain just wasn't letting me write anything. I've been stressing myself out over nothing and I've had several days that were just absolutely crap over the past 3 weeks and the only place where I can calm myself is on YouNow. It's not fair to you guys. I'm so sorry. I've been letting you guys down and I feel so bad about it.**

**I also saw my biggest idol, Taylor Swift, in concert for the second time a week ago and I honestly thought my funeral would have to be planned.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

Tobias guides me to the final room where the Erudite are after we both check several times for more guards. To our luck, there is no one hiding, although I'm sure the laboratory will be heavily armed.

"Tris," Tobias mutters before we enter the laboratory. I look up at him and gaze into his deep blue eyes. "I love you, Tris." He says to me. "I really love you. I just wanted to tell you that now in case one of us doesn't make it out of there. I needed to tell you. This could be my last chance."

I wrap my arms around Tobias' waist. "I love you too." I reply. His arms close around my small body. "Don't talk like that. We are getting out of there. We have to."

"All we can do is hope, right?"

I pull myself away from Tobias. He looks down at me before leaning down a little and pressing his lips to mine for a brief second. That second feels way too short, but I know that we must hurry or we would be killed.

"Good luck, Tris. I really hope we will be able to make it out of there." Tobias whispers.

"Let's just go get it over with, then." I suggest.

Tobias kisses me one last time before we try to quietly open the door. The plan to enter silently fails, though, since the door is very poorly oiled and squeaks every time you move it, even if it's only moved the slightest bit.

"Shit." I hear Tobias mutter under his breath as the door gets stuck. "Get ready." He tells me.

I raise my gun and place my finger on the trigger. "Remember all of your training. Be prepared for anything."

Tobias nods and stays silent for a seconds, just standing with his hand resting on the door handle, most likely recalling everything he learned and remembering my last piece of advise to him.

After a few seconds, he pushes the door open the rest of the way. I cringe slightly at the loud squeak from the door.

"Go." I command to Tobias.

He runs through the door with his gun raised, prepared for whatever lays behind the door. I follow closely behind him.

Once Tobias and I step into the Erudite laboratory we step behind a corner to stay mostly out of view of the Erudites and I am completely amazed by what I see. The room is lit with a very bright, white light that makes the room feel like it's not even in the Dauntless compound since every light here is very dim and dark. There are also several computers and one very large screen with several camera frames on it. Each frame shows footage of Dauntless soldiers and the peaceful Abnegation sector that has not been destroyed yet.

The Dauntless under the simulation have not gotten to Abnegation yet. My parents are still alive.

I breathe a soft sigh of relief before taking my mind off of my parents. Instead, I focus on Jeanine Matthews, who is leading this entire attack. She is pacing back and forth next to the screen, inspecting everything carefully. Then she turns to an Erudite man sitting at one of the computers.

"Make them focus on targeting the leaders. I want that to be their main goal." She orders him.

The man clicks a few things on the computer. Jeanine smiles after he does so, letting me know that her plan is working out well for her so far. My father is one of the leaders. He most likely is going to die. We have to stop this.

"Let's go." I whisper to Tobias.

He glances at me and nods. I step out from behind the corner and fire a bullet that just barley misses Jeanine's head.

She gasps. "Get them!" She exclaims, noticing us. Several Dauntless guards step out into our view with multiple different weapons. Some of the guards have knives. Others have guns. Others have syringes, which I expect are full of some sort of lethal serum. There's no way we can make it out of here alive. Probably at least not both of us. I have this awful feeling in my gut that someone is going to have to be sacrificed.

Without hesitation, Tobias begins shooting at the guards, like this sort of defense is completely natural to him. Snapping myself out of my thoughts again, I start shooting at the guards as well. Using the corner of the wall to my advantage, I manage to hide behind it, only peeking out to shoot at someone before dodging more bullets again. I don't know what Tobias' strategy is, but whatever he's doing seems to be working fairly well for him.

After several minutes of this, Tobias and I have either killed or severely wounded many Dauntless. I feel terrible for doing so, but we have to get through to Jeanine. We have to be able to stop this attack. We can't let an entire Faction be slaughtered just so the Erudite will be able to control the government.

"Stop!" Jeanine yells. The guards turn to her and drop their weapons. Before my brain can process what is happening, a guard has grabbed me from behind and is tying my wrists together. I notice that the same has happened to Tobias. She turn her attention to Tobias and I. "Beatrice. What do you think you are doing? Never mind. Don't answer that. I don't really care. Get rid of them." She commands the guards that are holding us.

I begin thrashing around, trying to escape from the guards tight hold.

"Don't fight it, Beatrice. It won't work." Jeanine says. I look up at her. She smirks at me. "Actually, tie her up. Put Tobias under that new serum. The stronger one. I will control him from there."

Jeanine laughs at the horrified look on my face. "Don't worry, Beatrice. It won't hurt for you. Well, not for long anyway. Get to work."

I am so terrified of what is going to happen to us.

**A/N- I have 10.2K reads on this fanfiction. Thank you so much. You're so amazing.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow and Tuesday, but only possibly on Thursday. After that, the earliest I would update would probably be August 2nd. I'm going to Florida and not getting home until July 31st and then my birthday is on the 1st and I probably will be too tired to write, so unless I get mattsmithfangirl to write for me, I won't be updating. I feel like I deserve a break for a week or so just for a break. Sorry to you guys. I'll try not to leave this on too bad of a cliffhanger.**

**Let's just say I'm really excited for my next chapter.**

**That's it. Bye guys.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- hey guys. I hope you're all excited for this chapter.**

**You should be. Mattsmithfangirl wrote it and she's an incredible writer.**

**She told me I should try to update every day until I go on my vacation. Do you guys think that's a good idea?**

**Also, this fanfiction is ending soon. Not _extremely_ soon, but in a few weeks.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I know you will. It's a good one.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing besides mattsmithfangirl.**

"Get to work."

Jeanine's voice rings though my ears. What were they going to do to him? What were they going to do to me?

A burly Dauntless man throws me into a chair, tying my legs to the chair legs, and wrapping my arms around the back. I wince in pain as he does so.

My heart was beating out of my chest. Adrenaline rushes through my system, making my whole body tremble.

"Tris! Tris!" I hear Tobias scream. I couldn't see him, they took him into another room.

"Tobias!" I scream back, trying to scoot my chair forwards.

"Not so fast." The strong man grumbles. His fist connects with my jaw with a disturbing shattering sound. I grunt as I spit blood from my mouth. I stretch out my jaw, trying to relieve myself from the pain.

I was stripped down from all my weapons. The ropes tugged at my wrists, leaving rope burns that were painful enough.

I hear Tobias scream in despair through the walls, and I broke down.

"NO!" I exploded, I started thrashing and flailing, trying to escape.

I got another punch.

What was that evil, wretched Jeanine doing to Tobias? Was she torturing him?

Probably.

Was she killing him?

Probably.

She was actually killing two people.

She was killing me too. She was killing him, which was killing me inside.

Suddenly, Tobias' screams subside, which leads me to the conclusion that he was either dead, or Jeanine had stopped.

But wait, what was the serum Jeanine was talking about?

I finally come to my senses in realizing that she had him under a serum.

Jeanine walks out of the room, her high heels clicking against the cool tile floor.

"Untie her." She orders one of the Dauntless men.

"YOU BITCH! YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH! GO ROT IN FUCKING HELL!" I scream at the top of my lungs as one of Jeanine's buffoons unties me.

Jeanine just laughs at my remarks.

She orders her goonies to leave. They leave, and Jeanine opens the door to the room that Tobias was in. She leaves the room. She slips a knife under the door, and I pick the clattering object off the floor.

"Toby?" I say, my voice cracking. I go towards the door, my boots thumping against the floor.

Tobias steps out of the room.

He looks at me, and I look right into his eyes.

He blinks, and both of his eyes turn pitch black, no white to be seen.

"Tobias, it's me, Tris." I was terrified.

Before I know it, he's tackled me, and we're wrestling on the floor.

"You're in a sim!" I yell, dodging his punch. I deliver one to his gut, flipping him off of me.

"Tobias, it's me, you're in a sim!"

He comes up to me, and twists my arms, sending my to my knees. He knees me in the stomach, and I double over, clutching my stomach. I kick his feet out from beneath him, and get him in a chokehold.

What was I doing to him? Would I have to kill him? I knew someone would have to be sacrificed today.

I hoped it would have been me.

Tobias' face starts to turn red. I'm close to making him pass out, when his teeth sink into my arm, drawing blood.

"Shit." I swear under my breath.

"Tobias!" I yell, drawing my knife as he glares at me from across the room.

What had Jeanine done to the sweet boy I love? Will he ever be the same?

As soon as I met him, I knew he was the one.

He would be my boyfriend, then my fiancee, then my husband, then the father to my children.

I always pictured us having a big wedding. Simple, but big. Then, I saw us moving into a big spacious house, hopefully with a dog. Then one day, a baby would come, a son, and we would love him to death.

But I feel like these dreams are crushed, because I feel as if one of us aren't going to make it out.

"Tobias, listen to me, listen closely." I begin, tears welling up in my eyes. I choke back sobs.I see the devilish gleam in his black eyes, the look of pure evil. What was going on in his little mind? "You're under a simulation. This isn't you."

For a second, it looks like he understood me. His eyes go back to that same evil look. He looks like he's about to pounce on me, like a wild cat.

"I love you so much, you don't even know it. Come back to me, Tobias, come back to your normal life with me. Please Tobias. It's Tris. You know me. You love me? Come on, let's go home, Tobias."

Tobias leers at me, and I start to panic.

The message doesn't get through to him, and once again, we're wrestling on the ground. I manage to get him off of me (taking many punches and jabs to various parts of my body).

I go to the other side of the room, eyeing him up. I take the knife from my belt, feeling the cool metal hilt in my hand. I throw it at him, and I miss by a hair.

This just makes him angrier.

Tobias pulls out a gun. He points it at me, clicking a bullet into place.

I throw my hands up in the air, beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Tiny drops of blood roll off my face and drip onto the floor.

"Hey, hey, okay now, it's me, you wouldn't shoot me, right? You love me, and I love you so-"

The gun goes off, the bullet finding a home in my stomach. I sink to my knees, feeling the pain run through my body. I collapse to the floor in a bloody, shaking heap. I hear the gun drop, and Tobias runs over to me. His eyes were back to normal.

"Tris." He sobs. "I couldn't control it, it's my fault, I'm sorry." Tears fell from Tobias' eyes like water from a faucet.

"It's okay." I wheeze, blood pouring out of my mouth.

Tobias pressed his forehead against mine, sobbing, and cradling me close to him.

"I'm sorry." He sobs over and over.

The pain I was feeling was indescribable.

"Move on. Find someone new. Remember…" I start to hack up blood, which causes me more pain. "I love you." I murmur.

"I-I love you too." My beautiful boy stutters.

I smile up at him. His face starts to go away, and a bright white light fills my eyes.

Christina stands there, waiting for me, waving.

"Time to let go, Tris." She smiles.

I nod, knowing what I must do. I take one last shaky breath, and reach into the light.

_Tobias was left on the floor, clutching Tris' dead body in his arms._

**A/N- just remember, I did not write this. Do not blame me for your feels.**

**Give one last thanks to mattsmithfangirl for volunteering to write this after I told her I had writers block even though I knew what I wanted to happen. You should all go and add her to your author alerts because she's an amazing writer and then read her fanfictions and tell her how great of a writer she is.**

**This is so much better than it would be if I wrote it, just saying.**

**Don't kill us.**

**Bye guys. I love you all.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- so sorry I haven't update in so long. I was on vacation in Florida (like I said in a previous chapter) and I'm now sick and still really tired (partly because I was forced to stay awake until 3:30 this morning by someone, not naming names, mattsmithfangirl, but whatever) but I'm still writing for you guys.**

**To anyone who thought this was over, it's not. I'm not going to finish a fanfiction without specifically saying that this is the end. I probably have another about 5 chapters left that I have to write of this at least.**

**If anyone is going to see One Direction at MetLife on Wednesday, you should totally PM me and let me know and maybe we could meet up or something. I swear if they play Drag Me Down at that show, mattsmithfangirl will have to finish this story because I will have died then and there.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

_**3rd Person Point Of View**_

Tobias was left on the floor, clutching Tris' dead body in his arms.

His eyes blur with tears, knowing that the love of his life is dead because of him. He would do anything in his power for Tris to survive, not him. His entire plan since he found out about the Erudite's plan was to make sure Tris survives, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. Tris was his only reason to even try to survive. Now she is gone. What's even the point now?

"A monster." Tobias mutters under his breath. "A monster." He repeats slightly louder. "I've turned into a monster!" He exclaims to himself in shock.

Tobias looks up at Jeanine who is glaring at him with a look on her face that appears to be shock mixed with disgust. She's probably surprised that he managed to come out of the simulation.

"Why are you even doing this?" He questions her. "Why do you have to hurt people in the worst way possible just for your own pleasure?"

"Mr. Eaton," Jeanine says with a horrible smirk on her face. "Don't even bother questioning me, or trying to stop me. We just keep getting stronger."

Tobias looks around nervously at all the Erudites that are all backing Jeanine up. It's just him against so many guards. How is he going to be able to survive and stop the homicide of an entire faction?

The panic Tobias was feeling slightly subsided when he noticed a syringe laying on the floor not too far away from where he is standing. He also spotted a small cart that was holding many extra things of the serum.

If he could manage to inject Jeanine with the serum and figure out how to work the control panel, he could make Jeanine shut down the simulation all of the Dauntless are under. He's pretty sure that he would be able to manage to control one person. He wasn't so sure about almost an entire faction, though.

Quickly thinking of a plan of how to get the syringe and serum, Tobias raises his gun in Jeanine and the guard's direction.

He grabs the syringe from the ground while shooting at the guards who have weapons. Several of them fall to the ground, either severely injured, or dead. He keeps aiming and firing at the guards while dodging bullets like a ninja until he managed to sneak over to hide behind a wall.

To Tobias' luck, the wall he is next to is also the wall that is right next to where all of the serums are. Noticing one thing of serum fell off of the cart and rolled a bit away from it, closer to where Tobias is, he decided to take the risk and reach out from his hiding to get it.

Taking a deep breath while knowing any second could be his last, Tobias reaches out while dropping his gun and grabs the serum, shoving it into the syringe. He grabs the gun from where he dropped it and clicks a new bullet into the chamber, ready to shoot if he needed to.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Eaton?" Jeanine asks with obvious fear in her voice. She knows what he's planning to do. She's just terrified he's actually going to go through with doing it.

Tobias doesn't reply. He just runs over and quickly injects the serum into the side of Jeanine's neck. She gasps when he does and nearly collapses instantly.

The guards watch Tobias, looking terrified. In their state of fear, they're not even planning on trying to attack him.

Tobias rushes over to the control panel. Very thankful that he is naturally very good with technology, he easily figures out how it works and begins to control Jeanine. He instructs her to shut down the simulation.

Tobias watches the screen with footage from the cameras at Abnegation anxiously, hoping that his plan is working.

With no hesitation, to Tobias' luck, Jeanine shuts down the simulation.

"No!" Jeanine cries, tapping at her control panel again, trying to turn the simulation back on.

Tobias lets out a sigh of relief, extremely grateful that his idea actually was successful.

Realizing that he had to escape from the control room if he wanted to survive, Tobias grabs an extra gun from a dead guard and he sprints out of the room.

He runs through the hallway of the Dauntless compound, trying to find the nearest exit.

When he finally reaches the doors to the outside world, he notices many Dauntless soldiers that just got woken from the simulation approaching the building. And they all seem extremely angry.

They're looking for someone to plan revenge on for doing that to them and all of the innocent people in Abnegation.

They noticed Tobias rushingly leaving the building with a look of fear on his face.

They think that Tobias put them under the simulation.

They're headed for him.

**A/N- sorry this is kinda short and was really horrible. Writers block really sucks.**

**Sorry if I kept switching between past and present tense. This is my first time writing in 3rd person and it was messing me up a bit.**

**Hopefully I'll update soon. I love you guys. Bye for now.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N- I am so sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I've been struggling with writing so much lately and it's terrible and I feel so bad for leaving you all with no new chapters. And it's also not my fault that watching cat fail videos is much easier than writing.**

**My sister, AllDaydreamsAreDangerous, gave me the idea of finishing it the way I am.**

**I know this chapter isn't very good, but I hope it's not too bad. Sorry for it in advance.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**_Still 3rd Person's Point Of View_**

_They're headed for him._

Panic sets in Tobias' eyes as he knows how unlikely it will be for him to successfully escape the stampede of angry Dauntless soldiers.

Mentally cursing himself over the fact that he didn't have an aptitude for Erudite, he immediately tries to sprint over to the train tracks, where the train would hopefully be passing by very soon. Tobias knows that running probably isn't the smartest thing to do, but in this state of panic, there was nothing else he could think of to do.

As soon as Tobias reaches the tracks, he looks behind him, seeing all of the Dauntless soldiers not too far behind. He can hear the train coming, luckily. He just really hope the train arrives at him before the Dauntless do.

To his misfortune though, the soldiers are approaching him quicker than the train was.

Once the train finally gets close enough, Tobias starts running and manages to jump on the train, only to be joined seconds later by three of the Dauntless soldiers that were chasing him.

All three of them are people Tobias has never seen before. There are two guys and one girl; one of the guys has jet black hair that covers most of his face and the other has brown hair with blonde in the front that is in a similar style to the other guy. The girl has mostly blue hair with black on the bottom half of one side. Maybe Tobias has seen them around the compound or something, but he has never spoken to them or payed much attention to them at all.

"Top ranked initiate is behind all of this. Why am I not surprised?" The girl says, pointing her gun at me.

"N-no I-" Tobias stutters out, trying to defend himself, but he gets cut off by the guy with black hair.

"Stop talking." He holds his gun up as well. "Kyle, make sure he has no weapons on him." He orders.

The guy with brown and blonde hair, apparently his name is Kyle, walks over to Tobias, placing his gun on the floor of the train car, far enough away from him that he wouldn't be able to reach it in a desperate attempt to escape. Kyle then takes the knife that Tobias has tucked into his belt. Unfortunately, that was the only weapon he had since he dropped his gun while escaping from the Erudite.

Tobias immediately flinches at his touch, not liking the memories that were flashed back to him of time times where he was abused by his father. The only person Tobias completely trusted to touch him was Tris and now she's gone.

"I'm Alex." The girl introduces herself. "This is Johnnie," she motions to the guy with black hair, "and Kyle." She then motions to the guy with brown and blonde hair.

"We already know who you are so don't bother with introducing yourself and that shit." Johnnie tells me with bitterness evident in his voice. "Now, would you like to tell us what the hell you were doing in there?"

Tobias noticed that while Johnnie was talking, Kyle picked his gun up again. He is now mentally freaking out even more than before. He is being held at gunpoint in three ways and these people are most likely determined to kill him.

"I-I was s-stopping them." Tobias stutters again, completely terrified of what the would do to him. He was scared of whatever torture they might be calibre of putting him through. Death would not be the worst thing they could do. Besides, even if they killed him, he would be able to be with Tris again. "I-I was the o-one who shut down the s-simulation."

"How the hell are we going to know if you're telling the truth?" Kyle asks harshly.

"U-umm."

"Guys, let's just take him to Candor." Alex suggests. "Then we'll deal with him there."

Johnnie and Kyle both agree to her plan. Johnnie grabs a small piece of rope out of his jacket pocket and ties Tobias' hands together while Alex and Kyle still have him at gunpoint.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it already." Tobias begs.

"Stop talking." Kyle yells angrily. "I did not give you permission to talk! So just shut the hell up!"

"Calm down, babe." Johnnie mutters to him. "We'll deal with him later. Don't get too worked up."

Kyle nods and sits down on the floor of the train, his gun still pointed in Tobias' direction, just in case he tried anything.

"Do you guys have any idea of how long it will take to get to Candor?" Alex asks, already bored of the train ride.

Johnnie and Kyle both shrug their shoulders, causing Alex to groan in annoyance.

After probably the longest fifteen minutes of Tobias' entire life, the train nears Candor. Johnnie stands up first and unties Tobias' hands so he will be able to catch himself if he falls while he jumps off the train.

As soon as all four of them had jumped, Johnnie ties Tobias' hands together again and they walk to the compound with him at gunpoint again. Once at the main Candor building, Johnnie takes Tobias to a windowless room and locks him in, while Kyle and Alex go to figure out what to do with him.

"Are you going to kill me?" Tobias asks Johnnie, just before he closes and locks the door.

Johnnie stays silent for a second. "I don't know." He replies honestly, before locking the door.

Tobias sighs once he is alone. After being forced to kill his girlfriend in order to shut down the simulation, he was taken hostage with no chance to fully explain himself and he has no clue what the three soldiers are planning to do to him. He is completely terrified. He feels helpless and weak, just like the way he did for almost his entire life because of his father. Why must the bad things always happen to him?

...

Alex hands a small vial of a certain, dreaded serum to Kyle. His eyes widen at the sight of it.

"You're not seriously thinking of giving this to him, are you?" He gasps.

Alex nods. "It'll give him a new start. Give it to him. Tomorrow morning."

**A/N- I hope that this chapter wasn't too terrible.**

**I've also written part of the prologue to my next fanfiction written. Hopefully I will post it soon.**

**There is probably only going to be one chapter left of this fanfiction and possibly eventually an epilogue.**

**Bye guys. Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- hey guys. Are you surprised I actually updated within a reasonable amount of time because I am.**

**This is the last chapter (besides a possible epilogue in the future)**

**I have to go back to hell (school) tomorrow, so I have no clue when I am going to have time to write my next fanfiction. I have it started, but not a lot.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**_Still in 3rd Person's Point Of View_**

_Alex hands a small vial of a certain, dreaded serum to Kyle. His eyes widen at the sight of it._

_"You're not seriously thinking of giving this to him, are you?" He gasps._

_Alex nods. "It'll give him a new start. Give it to him. Tomorrow morning."_

...

"It's done." Kyle announces as he approaches Alex and Johnnie with the empty vial in his hand. "Four took the serum. I don't know if he knew what it was or not, but he didn't have much refusal at all to take it."

Alex nods her head and smiles. "Good." She replies. "Now we can let him go and not have to worry about him threatening us or the community again. What is his condition like?"

Kyle shrugs. "Alive. He seems extremely vulnerable, but he's alive."

"When are we letting him out?" Johnnie speaks out for the first time since Kyle returned.

Tomorrow morning." Alex decides. "Unless one of his friends come to get him sooner."

"Johnnie and I are really lucky to have you here to tell us everything to do. We would be so screwed without you." Kyle laughs and Johnnie nods in agreement.

...

"Four!" Zeke calls out, his voice echoing through the empty compound. "Tris! Uriah! Where are you?"

As soon as the simulation ended, Zeke and Will met up, looking for their missing friends who weren't around in the Abnegation sector. Their immediate thoughts were to go back to the Dauntless compound. Unfortunately, so far from what they've seen, the compound is abandoned. It's a strange sensation for the Dauntless compound to be completely silent. No matter what, there's always something going on. Until now, that is.

"Zeke!" Will grabs Zeke's arm, getting his attention. "Look over there! There's someone laying over there."

Both boys cautiously walk over to the body laying on the ground. Will gets there before Zeke and gasps when he recognizes the person.

"Uriah!" Zeke exclaims, dropping to his knees in front of his dead brother. Tears stream down his face dripping onto Uriah's body that is damaged with many bullet holes. He looks up, just to see many dead guards about 15 feet away.

Will lays his hand on Zeke's back comfortingly. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "We have to keep going though. In case the Erudite come back."

Zeke nods, understandingly, and wipes the tears from his eyes while standing up. "Let's go then."

Zeke and Will walk in the direction the guards are. It seems that they were trying to protect something.

They reach a door at the end of the dark hallway. It squeaks open when they push it and they step in. Many more dead guards lay in the room, along with a familiar girl. Will walks over and notices that the girl is Tris. She has a bullet hole in her head.

Will gasps at the sight in complete disbelief that Tris, who was such a strong person, somehow got killed.

"We should go." He says. "There's no one alive in the compound. Four might still be alive. We have to keep looking for him."

Zeke leads the way out of the compound and to the train tracks. "Where should we go next?"

"It's between Candor or Amity. Four wasn't in Abnegation, he's not at Dauntless, and I heard an Erudite near the train right before we got on it before say that the Erudite compound was abandoned as well. Let's try Candor. I doubt that Amity would let in people who were involved in the attack." Will says, his quick thinking Erudite trained brain thinking up a solution.

"Alright." Zeke agrees. "Let's go."

After what seems like forever, the train finally shows up and Zeke and Will jump on. The entire ride to the Candor compound holds an uncomfortable silence. Neither Will or Zeke are in the mood for discussion. The sight of Tris and Uriah's dead bodies are haunting their minds.

Once the train reaches Candor, Will and Uriah jump out and start walking towards the main Candor building. Or what they assumed to be the main Candor building. Neither of them have ever been there before. This is one of the many times Christina would be extremely useful, if she was still alive.

The building seems pretty quiet when they enter it. After walking around for a few minutes, they find a boy with black hair, dressed in Dauntless clothes.

"Hello?" Zeke calls to get the boy's attention.

The boy turns to them and walks over. "How can I help you?"

"Umm, we're looking for our friend, Four. Do you have any idea where he could be?" Will asks.

The boy nods. "We have to stop by Alex first, and then I'll take you to him. I'm Johnnie, by the way."

"I'm Zeke, and he's Uriah." Zeke introduces them to Johnnie, before following him down the hallway, to a room where a girl with blue hair and a guy with brown hair with blonde highlights are sitting.

"Who's this, Johnnie?" The girl asks.

Johnnie turns to Zeke and Will. "This is Alex and that's Kyle." He turns back to Alex. "This is Zeke and Will. They've come for Four."

Alex nods. "Go get him. He can leave."

Johnnie leads them out of the room and to a different room a few hallways away.

"Four?" Johnnie unlocks the door leading to the room that Tobias was locked in. "Your friends, Zeke and Will, are here to take you home."

Tobias looks up and nods at the two men who are standing next to Johnnie. He stands up from where he was sitting on the floor and walks over to them.

"I'm so glad we managed to find you, Four." Zeke says as they walk out of the Candor headquarters. "We've been looking for you ever since the simulation ended."

"Wh-"

Will cuts Tobias off, not noticing his confusion of what they were talking about. "Yeah. I was almost started believing you got killed or something."

"Oh, and speaking of people getting killed," Zeke says apologetically, "I'm really sorry about what happened to Tris."

"What?" Tobias asks._ "Who's Tris?"_

**A/N- THE END!**

**I'm going to write an epilogue eventually for this, so stay tuned for that.**

**Also, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR OVER 14K READS ON THIS FANFICTION!**

**The follows and favorites and views and reviews I get honestly mean the world to me, so thank you guys all so much for actually reading this crappy story until the end, even though I'm such a bad writer and I kept having so many inconsistent updates so just thank you so freaking much.**

**I am going to upload the prologue to my next fanfiction on Wednesday, Septemeber 16th. And if I don't, I give you all permission to yell at me until I do.**

**Again, thank you so much for reading. I love you guys.**

**-dauntlessquiddich**


End file.
